Deep in minds
by Hergotzer
Summary: Nick, a former soldier for Weyland-Yutani, has left his duties and has found a new home for himself, where he hopes to get to life a normal life. Unfortunately, Fate has other plans for him... Human/Xenomorph, lemons incoming.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

He was relaxed. It was Saturday evening, nicely warm and dark. Almost like in Earth. He had jogged his usual path so many times that he knew every stone here. It was something somebody may call a "tradition": all of his family had liked jogging, for some reason. And everyone in his family had liked to jog late in the evening, preferably in a dense spruce forest. Okay, this wasn't actually spruce, but it was good enough. Unlike most of people nowadays, he liked to do things himself. Not that he didn't like comfort. He just thought that it was stupid to let your body lay useless when evolution had gave you one.

The night was perfect. Even from here, 63 light-years away from Earth, he could see Sirius; the first star system to be colonized by humans. The sky was full of stars and galaxies. He slowed his pace. He was there. His favorite place. The place of peace and quietness and nature. It was a cliff overlooking at the colony. It wasn't a big place to live, but it was perfect for him. He needed some peace. The colony had been founded at a valley next to a lake. This planet... It was very similar to Earth, but it was much younger. Just 2 billion years old. It was first named as "Earth's younger self", but what he called it, "Earth's Better Times". Before humans had came and destroyed the Earth, it had been a wonder of life. Here, it was like nothing had happened to Earth, but it had came here. Everywhere around him he heard voices of nature: Insects flying, little animals scavenging food, birds flying over his head... When this place had been found, everyone had wondered how similar this planet's lifeforms were to Earth's. And nobody knew even now. He had felt immediately that this was his home. The colonists here were nice and welcoming and there was no discrimination. This whole place was the place what Earth was supposed to be: Friendly and accepting.

Then he heard a familiar ringing. He looked at his hand's little screen. When a new colonist came in here, they were given this mobile... thingy. He didn't know its real name, but he just called it MUM. It was a computer fitted into a watch, and its only job was to introduce a new colonist to the planet they live on. He didn't need it anymore, as he already knew this planet better than anyone. And it was an AI. Or very close to it at least. "It's 8 o'clock at the evening. It's time to go back. I need to remind you that the colony will lock itself down at 9:00 pm." MUM said with her monotonic voice. He didn't want to get himself locked out of his home, so he stood up and decided to take the longer route back. It would only take about 20 minutes to get back anyways. So he went and jogged along the route in his head.

It was about 10 minutes after leaving the cliff he came to its base. It was a very steep cliff, with a lot of rocks here and there. Nobody was stupid enough to try climb it up. He looked at the cliff for some time. Somehow, even after two years it was strange to look at it; it seemed to brake laws of physics, as it leaned towards the colony. Staring at the formation, he almost didn't see a strange figure lying on the ground. As he noticed it, he almost jumped from surprise. It, unlike everything else on this planet, was very alien-like. It was a shadow-black, slender animal with a banana-shaped head and a long, jointed tail with a blade at its end. It had some kinds of tubes at its back. And it was surely a carnivore. Every detail of it almost radiated danger. But he didn't just run off. This thing was asleep. It didn't move, even when he got closer. Then he noticed a long, dark green scar go through the thing's left side of the head. And now he also noticed that this creature had bruises and a lot of these dark green cuts, but just a bit darker. This... thing was not sleeping. It was unconscious. And by looking at it, at the edge of dying. Even though this alien was indeed scary, it also was injured badly. The whole scene looked so sad. He turned his eyes from the creature and looked around. It seemed that it had fell from the cliff and then hit something so hard that it had rendered it unconscious.

He made his decision. Whatever this was, it was hurt. He couldn't just let it here dying. But how could he help it though? He looked at the things size. It was about 7 feet tall, and it had exoskeleton, like an insect. He slowly walked towards it, even though it was unable to do anything. He tried lifting it. And it rose. It was surprisingly light for such a big thing, maybe 40-50 kilos. He lifted it fully and walked towards the colony. Then he smelled it. The creature's smell was surprisingly sweet, with a little musk with it. It was a strange, but nice smell, he thought. He looked at the thing now closer, and saw that it had actually another set of jaws inside its mouth, all with clear transparent teeth. They shone like metal. This creature was surely a killing machine. It had all possible weapons. Now it only needed a perfect defense system.

He arrived at the colony. There was nobody out anymore, and this place needed no guards. It was so peaceful around here. He walked home. His home, like many other's, had two floors. He put the unconscious animal on the ground and opened the door by slicing his card through the lock. "**Welcome home, Nick.**" The lock said and the door opened.

He laid the creature on his sofa. Now he was able to see this thing in light. Only word Nick could think to describe it was: Majestic. Its exoskeleton had many little details on it, making it look part organic, part mechanic. He took his Pocket-Doctor. What a stupid name for a device what was more like a hand-held x-ray scanner. "**Many bone fractures, deep and major cuts and a serious skull fracture. Recommended action: Give the patient 20 milliliters of Sancon and a pill of Rezt. Give the patient something soft to lie on.**" The told on its screen after some beebing. Nick went to the kitchen and opened the medicals-cupboard. After some searching, he found the injector, a bottle of Sancon and the pack of pills. He went back to the living room. He knelt next to it. Only now he remembered: How was he going to be able to feed the pill for it? He carefully opened its mouth. Immediately the inner jaw came out trying to bite the interferer. Nick fell back in surprise. Had it woke up? He just stayed there, afraid to move. Then, after some snapping, the jaw retracted again. "No, it seemed to be some kind of reflex." He said to calm himself down. He stood up again. this was a problem. He could try it again and give the pill for the inner jaws as they tried t snap his hand off. But htat would mean he had to risk to be bitten. Although, those jaws were not that powerful looking. After some time thinking, he closed his eyes and took a step towards it. No action. So it had been a reflex. Unless it was faking, in which case he was going to be killed. But there was still no movement when he reached it again. Now he could breath again. He slowly reached the things mouth with his hand. When his head touched it again, the jaws snappend open and the inner ones extended. Quickly Nick put the pill so the jaw could reach it. And sure enough, the jaws catch the pill from his hands and swallowed it. Then the jaws retracted again. Nick's heart was pounding. It had happened so fast that he had been able to catch just a glimpse of the jaws actually taking the pill.

Then he grabbed the injector. It was like old injection, but it had a fungous head, from which it injected its contents through its receiver's skin. Unlike the old injections, it had no sharp spikes on it. Nick filled the injector with the corresponding amount of the medicine, and then put it on the skin of the alien. he pressed the button, and the liquid was absorbed in the creatures blood vessels straight through it skin. only now Nick understood to try the things skin. It was smooth, rubbery like and it had a bit of moisture on it. It felt actually very similar to dolphin's skin.

Now he took the Pocket-Doctor and scanned the creature. He wanted to know if this thing had been encountered before and if it was dangerous. He ran the search. It found one match. He selected it and it opened a picture of the creature, along with very much text. He read it:

**Xenomorph**

**_Xenomorph, usually preferred "Alien", is a highly dangerous carnivore. They seem to roam on many planets, making it a mystery for scientists as it has somehow been able to spread to outer planets. This species' origin is unknown. It has many physical abilities, for example climbing on any surface, acid blood, enormous strength, extendable inner jaw and a bladed tail. Its very intelligent predator, usually hunting in groups. Has been set into threat-level Red by Weyland-Yutani research corporation._**

A xenomorph. Nick had no idea what that was, at least before this. He looked at his quest. The file had only confirmed that this thing was indeed dangerous. Somewhere in his head was a fight between fear and desire to help it:

_-You helped it, now get rid of it before it wakes up and kills you!-_

-_No! It still needs care! It hasn't woke up, and who knows what could happen to it out there? Its still too defenseless.-_

_-Oh really? What I saw was it trying to bite my hand off!-_

_-It was a reaction. It doesn't mean it can defend itself from predators. Could I just let it be here for this night?-_

_-NO! IT WOULD KILL ME WHEN IT WAKES UP!-_

_-We could just lock it in the bedroom. It has a steel door, and we could just open the window for it when it wakes up.-_

_-I- Fine, but don't blame me when it kills me!-_

Nick lifted the xeno by its hip and neck, rising it from the sofa. Then he walked up the stairs and opened the door to his bedroom. It was a nice, large room with a big bed in it. There was a drawer and a wardrobe next to the bed. He walked next to the bed and lowered the alien on it. It seemed so cute there, curled on a ball, desperate its scary look. With a final glance over his shoulder, he went out and closed the door.

**_Author's note:_**A new story! This is just a prologue so we get to know how they met. More coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Findings**

Nick woke up on sofa. Why had he been sleeping on sofa? And what was that sound of things falling and flying coming from his bedroom. _Oh. _So it had woken up. And by the sound it was making, quite in a shock. Well, he didn't wonder that. It had woken up after a serious injury had rendered her unconscious in a totally strange environment. Who wouldn't be a panicking. He stood up, not realizing he was wearing only his underwear and climbed up the stairs. As he walked, he heard the rumbling even harder. He walked at the console and made it show what was happening in the room. The xeno was trying to move on the bed, but was only able to use its hands. Were its feet broken? But they should have healed already. Well, he had to go there and calm it down a bit. He opened the door and walked in.

It was a mess. The xeno's tail whipped all around knocking down things. Then it noticed Nick. immediately it settled down. Not from being curious or anything. It was outright scared. And it looked very sad when it was scared. "Calm down. Good. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." He said quietly. He knew than it couldn't understand him, but the way he spoke did make it rest a bit. Nick slowly approached it, keeping his hands visible and himself a bit prone, so he didn't look threatening. When he was about ten feet away from it, he noticed how he had no any protection. The xeno seemed to understand that too, as it slowly went from defensive position to more like just curious what this thing before him was. Nick swallowed his fear and took a step forward. The xeno hissed warningly. So not that fast. He again took a step, this time more prone and much slower. The xeno followed him with its eyeless stare until he was right next to it. Slowly, Nick rose his hand and reached the alien creature, keeping "Eye contact" all the time. When he was almost touching its forehead, it ducked and backed off. It still didn't trust him. Then, He got an idea. He left the room, feeling the creature follow him with its stare and then he close the door.

When he came back, he had a plate and on it a good sized steak. The creature immediately had his attention. He slowly walked close to the bed and then put the plate as close to the creature as possible. Then he backed off and started waiting. He knew that offering food to an injured animal was a good way to win its trust. He hoped the same rule works on aliens.

After the xeno had eyed the plate curiously some minutes, it slowly managed to move itself to the plate. It smelled the steak and then looked at Nick. He could almost see that it asked: "Is this for me?". Then, it turned its head to the steak again. After some touching and smelling, it came to a conclusion it was no poison. When it opened its mouth and took a bite with its inner jaw, he smiled. It had accepted the offer and was now enjoying the meal. The steak vanished in no time. Then it turned itself so it could lean against the wall. It seemed happy to have something to eat. Now, that it had fed, Nick slowly began his way towards the xenomorph. It started to follow his motion with its head. When he was again just some few feet away from it, it hadn't hissed to him at all. Slowly he lifted his hand again, and brought it closer to the alien's forehead. He could feel the tension betwwen them. After a time which felt like an hour, his hand touched its head. It was now much warmer, and maybe a bit more stiff. First, Nick didn't do anything. Then he slowly began moving his hand back and forth on the xenomorph's smooth head. He was petting a xenomorph! First it seemed to be surprised of his actions, but then relaxed and even started to purr. It seemed to like the feeling.

It continued some time. He stroked its head carefully, not wanting to startle it. Then he felt something touch his back. He looked back and saw the xenomorph's tail rise behind his back. First he was scared that it was going to kill him, but when it started to gently caress his back, he understood that it was only returning the favor. It did indeed feel nice. He didn't know why, but somehow the tail's blade didn't seem to even make a scratch to his back. But he didn't want to think it now. It felt really good. Like massaging and tickling at the same time. After the creature touched the part his neck joined his back, he felt a cold feeling at his heart. It could now kill him with no problem. But it didn't. It just continued to move its tail around his back as he stroked it. It really did seem to trust him now.

Then, it suddenly stopped. Nick had had his eyes closed, as he trusted it to not kill him. Now he opened them. Something was troubling the creature. He looked where it was looking. Its legs still didn't move. Of course! It was still unable to move!. He grabbed the Pocket-Doctor and scanned its legs. Their bones were broken. He looked again. The Sancon should have fixed its legs by now. Then why were they still broken? The device said again how The "Patient" needed 20 milliliters of Sancon. Nick sighed. It was an alien. How could he assume that all the medicines would work. Well, the Rezt-pills had worked. It didn't seem to feel any pain. He thought it for a moment, until he felt something touch his back again. He turned his gaze from its feet to itself. He expected to see the tail once again, but was surprised to see the creature push him away. He stood up from the bad and turned to see what it was going to do. For his great surprise, it just started to produce saliva and let it drop on the places where the broken bones were. Did it think it could heal itself by licking itself? Then, for a new surprise to Nick, the saliva seemed to be absorbed by the skin of the xenomorph. Then after enough saliva had been absorbed, it moved to the next broken bone. When it had done all that, it looked at Nick again. It tilted its head questionably and patted the bed next to him. Was it beckoning him to come and sit with it? It sure did seem like that. Before he could choose though, there was a loud murmur from his belly. Only now he understood how hungry he was. "I'm sorry, but I need to go and eat. I need food too." He said. The xeno did seem a bit disappointed, but also seemed to understand. With that, Nick left the bedroom looking at his new friend all the time. He didn't understand in any moment that he had forgot to close the door.

In the kitchen, Nick took a ready meal from the freezer and put it in micro and put it on. Then he sat on a chair and began thinking things through:

He had found an injured xenomorph and took it home.

He had healed it and let ti sleep in his bed.

It had developed quickly a trust towards him, and they were now "friends".

He was so in his thoughts hat he almost didn't hear the micro beep when it was ready. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and went to take his food out from the micro. He sat on the chair and began eating his food. It was a creamy, spicy mushroom soup. It was a bit hot, but he could eat it. Then, in the middle of eating, he felt something touch his left shoulder. He stood up quickly and turned left. There was nothing there. The looped around and saw nothing. Then, a familiar touch caressed his back. It was his new friend. But where was it? And how had it been able to come here? He looked behind him, and sure enough, there it was. A familiar tail hanging from the roof. Wait a minute. The roof? He looked up, and saw it there, hanging there and looking at him. Had its feet already healed? That thing it had used was something strong. Nothing could heal broken bones in matter of minutes. then again, it seemed to enjoy his company, and Nick gave a smile to it. It looked at him puzzled. It didn't seem to understand facial impressions. "This is smiling. I'm smiling because I'm happy." He said to it like he would say to 3-years old kid. Now the xeno looked at him and nodded in understanding. It knew how to nod? And even more knew what it meant to humans? Before he said anything though, he saw it curl its lips so it seemed to smile too. Now, he couldn't think this creature as an animal anymore. It surely was far more intelligent than that.

He finished his meal with his companion. The xeno was keen to learn things around itself like a young kid. It was the most cutest thing to see it try to understand how to use a television. When it had grabbed the remote, Nick was first curious to see what it did with it. When it had looked at it some time, it tried to bite it to see if it was something to eat and he had to show it to it himself. It was bewildered when it saw the blank screen burst into life when he pressed the big red button on the remote. Until some trial and error, it seemed to finally understand the basics of how to use a remote. It was funny also when it tried to claw the screen to get the cow what was shown in one of the programs. When he had got the message through that there was no cow, it started to browse the channels. It liked the Nature Channel very much. And music. Always when it heard music, Nick saw its tail start to wiggle at the same pace than the music went. Then Nick taught it how to use doors. It didn't first seem to understand that it was not actually wall it was looking, but a door. It also got scared a little when there just appeared a hole in the wall, when Nick touched the console. Usually his home's doors were automated, but he hadn't changed their mode because he had been busy with the xenomorph. When it tried what it had learned, Nick went and read more about its species. She was particularly interested in their breeding. He had quite a shock when he learned about the "facehuggers". It was hard to think that this friendly being next to him had been born so cruel way. And the worst part of it was that it couldn't do anything about it. It had been forced to kill someone. He tried to forget what he had read, but it was impossible. Information like that will linger in his mind a long time. Then he read about the first recorded encounter with its kind. There had been this ship, _Nostomo_ that had picked up a strange signal and went to find out what it was. After that there was no really much information, but it seemed that one of the crew was implemented with a facehugger and so given birth to a xenomorph, which killed almost the whole crew, excluding a woman called Ellen Ripley, who managed to kill it. There was more encounters after that, but there was even more information about what happened in those encounters. When he heard a purr next to him, he was happy to see his friend next to him, wondering what he was doing. "I'm reading about you. You understand?" He said. It nodded. Then, a crazy idea came into his mind. "Do you want to learn how to read?" He asked it. After some time, it nodded.

It did learn quickly. Extremely quickly. When the last light of the sun went out, he had managed to teach it the basic words, their different forms and meanings and also some more advanced bits and pieces. It had the most amazing memory he had ever seen. Then he felt how he was getting hungry again. He stood up and almost yelled in surprise: his feet had gone numb as he hadn't risen from sofa at all as he had taught his friend. Now his feet didn't feel a thing, and he couldn't stay up before he fell again. "Could you help me? I need to get to that white box." He said and pointed at the refrigerator. It looked at him first, and then grabbed him from the waist. Its grip was firm but gentle. And it was a very powerful way to show trust. After just few steps, he was seated on a chair as it walked at the refrigerator and opened it.

"Screeh!" It screamed as it was surprised of the coldness it radiated, but it calmed soon. Then it turned its head towards him in puzzlement. "I need you to take that green box." He said and pointed at a convenience food package. It took it and closed the refrigerator. "Now open the microwave and put it in there." He said. It was fun to have a test of what it had learned so far and was it able to use the information it had learned. It opened the the microwave and put it in. Then it closed the machine and looked at him again. "Now you just need to press that button there. The most-left." He said. It pressed the button and the microwave started humming. "Good work! You are very good learner!" He said. It came to him and pressed its head to his lap loudly purring.

After they had both eaten, Nick thought that he should go to take a shower. As he went into the bathroom, he noticed that it was following him. It wanted to know where he was going and what he was going to do. "I'm sorry, but... You can't come with me. I haven't told you it, but unlike you, we humans think that nudity is not acceptable in front of anyone. And I need my privacy." He said. He actually didn't mean it. It would just be... weird to have it see him nude. And it would of course want to shower with him. He was sure of it. The xenomorph didn't seem to want to give up easily. It was eager to know what had made such a change in its friend's behavior. So it just pushed itself past him to the bathroom. "I think I'm not going to be able to get you stay outside, am I?" He sighed. But it was not hearing him. It was looking around and smelling. This room was so different from the others. It smelled... flowers and it had much more moisture in its air. Then it turned its gaze back at its human friend.

He was undressing himself. For Nick, it was what he had thought: weird to undress in front of it. He felt so many things when he finally was fully nude in the same room with it; shame, shyness,awkwardness, nervousness and, for much of his disgust; arousal. For the xenomorph, it was only curious. It thought why had its friend took his all clothes in front of it. Although, it did like the view. He could see his friend blushing a bit. Why?

Nick finally got control over himself and strode past it. He opened the curtains to the shower and pressed the buttons on a waterproof console in the shower. As the water started to come out, the xeno got interested. It came with him under the shower. Even though it was a bit weird to have a huge xenomorph next to him, it actually was fun; seeing it try to lick the water made him laugh a bit, and when he had tried to show it how to shower, it had only made them tumble on each other. When they finally fell on each other, Nick on the top, there was a awkward silence for some time. Nick just thought how intimate this actually was, to be in touch of each other why they shower, although he liked it. The xeno, however, was loving it; it hadn't had almost any caring contact in its life, and now this? It didn't care that its "partner" was a human. just the opposite. It liked him. He had shown so much about how humans live, he had healed it when it had been injured, it had caressed it! It had never felt anything like it, and it loved it! Then, this had happened. Even it knew how important this their little moment had been. So it did the thing it felt right: It gave him a loving hug. And after some time, he returned the embrace.

When they left the bathroom, Nick had a strangest feeling he had ever felt. It was hard to describe. But it was a good feeling. "Do you want to do that again sometimes?" He asked. Part of his mind rioted against the idea, the other welcomed it. He chose the one who welcomed it. It was a late night, somewhere around 10 pm, when he climbed up the stairs to the bedroom. "Hard to believe that this morning you hissed at me when I got too close to you, and now we have just showered together!" He said and smiled to the memories. He walked next to the bed and took off his clothes again except his underwear. Now, it almost felt usual to be with it almost fully naked. He tucked under his covers. "Well? You coming?" He asked and made some space for the xenomorph. It curled next to him and began purring. Before Nick fell asleep, he felt how his newly found friend wrapped itself around him, sealing them into their own worlds for the night.

**_Author's__ note:_**Ok, so that's two chapters in same day! I don't even know what has hit me! Please, muse, spare me so I can sleep!

P.S. Still open for reviews and PM me if you need to!


	3. Chapter 3

**Need of talk**

"He woke up finding himself unable to move. He was somehow covered by something warm and soft. He opened his eyes only to be greeted by a familiar eyeless face. "Good morning." he said and smiled. It smiled too. Nick yawned. He had slept better than in a long time. Maybe even better than ever. Was it because of the fact that there was a perfect killer guarding him? He trusted it. He had read from the files that xenomorphs are efficient killers; they don't spare anyone except for being a host, in which case it would take the host to the nest. It had done neither of them, so it wasn't seeming to plan to kill him. And it was very hard to be scared of it when it was curled around him warming him and purring. It was indeed his friend. Not a pet, not in any way. He tried to free himself from its embrace, but failed. "Could you please let me go? I need to stand up." He said. His feet were already numb and they felt like electricity was going through them. It understood and gently rose and sat next to him, not turning its head away at all. He stood up, flinching at the shock coming from his feet. The xeno rose its head in surprise. " No worries. My feet has onlu gone numb. Nothing to worry about." He said. After some rubbing the he felt his feet again and stood up from the bed. Then he looked at the clock.

"It was already 11 Am? "Shit!" He swore under his breath and ran downstairs. The xeno followed in worry. He quickly ate some bread and dressed up. When he tried to open the door, he was pulled back by his friend. He looked at it. It didn't seem to want him leave. "It's okay. I'll be back as soon as possible." He said and began his way towards the door again. And again he was stopped by the firm grip of the xeno. He looked at it again now with a serous face. "No, really, I need to go! I promise, I'll come back in no less than a half an hour. Then we can have fun again!" He said and smiled to get his message through. Hesitantly, the xeno left him go. When he closed the door, he smiled to it. Now just let's hope the smile wasn't a grim one.

"He ran through the colony. It was not big one, just some thousands of people, but it was still a long way to get to the main building. Everywhere there were people working. It actually resembled something like a ant nest, with something happening all the time. When he got to the maintenance building, he was exhausted from running. He could jog for hours, but running was different thing. Still panting, he opened the door and walked in.

"And where have you been, Nick? You are late." He heard a voice say. He turned his head to see an older black woman trotting towards him. "Good day to you too, Mayor." He said. She was Mrs. Miggs, the captain of the colony, but that title was so weird to say that everyone preferred her the "mayor" of the colony. She was 52 years old, but didn't like to be called that. Like hell nobody wanted to hear called "old", but she went furious if so did happen. She, like almost everyone else here, had come from Earth. "Saying "Good day" doesn't chance a thing. You are late, and you have work to do! Although you don't actually do anything, it's still your job. Now check yourself in before I have to do it myself." She said and stared at him. He pressed few buttons on a console and then dialed his name on it. Then he wrote his password in, and the machine's lights went green. Mrs. Miggs seemed satisfied and left. Then Nick left too

"As he opened the door of his home, he was greeted by the xeno, sitting there in the hallway and staring at the door. It was almost dog-like behavior, waiting its owner to come back. But he wasn't its owner. It was just waiting its friend to come back. When it saw him, it leaped on him and pinned him on the floor. luckily, he heard the silent hiss as the door closed. It would be very hard to explain why a dangerous predator had jumped on him and did not attack. then, after some time, it sat on him. It was waiting to hear him say something. "Umm... sorry?" he said. What else should he say? It didn't move. Why then- _Oh_. He had forgot that it took more than half an hour to _walk_ home, as he had done. So it had took about fifty minutes to go there and come back. "Sorry it took more time. I forgot to hurry." He said. It was satisfied and let him go. As he stood up, he was greeted with a lot of cuddling and purring. "Yeah, glad to see you too." he said and stroke its head. It seemed to like it

"He went to the computer. _Off to work_, he thought as he booted it up. his job was to establish a better network for the colony to use. They had now just radios, and they needed something better fast. They couldn't just make a copy of Internet, they would need satellites and other kinds of macines to keep it up. So he was, because of his specialty of coding, given the job of making an Internet-like network for them to use until they had proper one installed. Between coding and running the tests, he looked at the xeno. It was reading a book. It was actually really funny to see it try to flip pages with its bigger hands. Those hands were not build to something that delicate. "Here, try this." He said to it and offered a tablet. It took it and examined it. "It's a tablet. A multi-tool. You use it like consoles; touch it. "he said and pressed the power button. Its screen lit on and was immediately at the main menu. "Now press the "Books"-part." He said and pointed at a book image. It pressed at it and a search bar came up. "Let me do th-" He said ready to write the book's name. But for his astonishment, the xeno wrote it there itself. "You can write?" He said not believing his eyes. It seemed that not only the xeno had learned how to read (At least a little) it had also learned to write! The xeno nodded. "Can you write something you want to say to me?" He asked. Oh, this was going to be so fun if they actually could communicate! That would be the final proof of this xeno's intelligence. But it shook its head the negative. "Is about about you not being able to or because you don't need to?" He asked. It showed him its index finger. So it wasn't still learned enough so it could actually communicate. "Would you like to know how to write?" He asked. It nodded smiling.

The rest of the day went him trying to teach the xeno how to write. He was enjoying it, and so did it, at least from the constant grin and happiness it showed every time it was able to answer the basic questions; "How old are you?" "Where do you live?" "How tall are you?". of course it answered with "wrong" answers; Nick wasn't able to teach it the right words and it could not ask for them, so they had to work with pre-made answers. But it was overall fun for them both. In the end, it was already able to make its own sentences. He almost cried tears of joy when it actually wrote its the first real sentence; "Nick... Is... Me... Friend." It had not yet grasped the rules of mine and yours, but the message was clear; It liked him. When it showed the word on paper, it smiled at him. And he smiled back to it. "You are my friend too." He said. They sat there for a moment: they had just made their first discussion, and that was worth of some silence. Then Nick looked at the clock. It was already midnight. The time had indeed gone past very quickly, but he didn't feel sleepy at all. But he had to get some sleep. So he chose to shower. It always had made him sleepy, so it should work. "I think I could have a shower again." He said to the xeno. It looked at him and smiled.

He opened the door to the bathroom. This time they would actually shower, not tumble on each other. He undressed himself again, but left this time his underwear on him. The xeno was already standing under the shower. "this time you are going to have a wash too." He said and grinned at it. It tilted its head puzzled. He walked at it and stroke its head. "Ibelieve you are going to like it." He said to it as it purred. He turned the shower on. Immediately there began dropping water on them. But Nick backed up so There wasn't so tight under the shower. Then, he started to wash it with slow strokes. The water was just warmer than his skin, so it was comfortable warm. First, the xeno seemed puzzled what he was doing, but when it started to purr louder than ever before, he knew this had been a very good idea. He began washing it from its head, and slowly ascended. At the same time, he observed the creature before him; It had an exoskeleton, but it was covered with its dark skin. The exoskeleton seemed to cover almost every part of it; only its joints were free of it. Also, what he noted, was the machine-like look at the xeno. Some parts even looked like wires! When he began closing its hip, its purring rose a pitch. Without thinking more of it, he continued. When he was stroking its hips, he understood why it had acted so weird; he had closed its... more personal parts. He blushed slightly what he saw. So it was a female. He swallowed before continuing. When he washed it-no, her- from the tail, it-_AGAIN, SHE_- almost cried, so high was her purr. All this time he had faced her at the front, but now he pushed her gently so she could turn her back towards him. He chose to start from the top again, so he stroke it from its neck gently. It had surprisingly thin neck when it had to hold such a big head. Then, he went downwards. He was greeted by two pairs of spike-like structures coming from its back. They were positioned at its scapula (Or where they should be) and the higher ones were also a bit longer. He began washing other of the spikes. Immediately she gave out a high moan of pleasure. emSo these spikes were very sensitive, huh?/em He thought as he began rubbing them a bit harder. She relaxed so quickly he thought she had fallen unconscious. But she didn't fall, she just stood there, letting him caress those sensitive spots even more. After some time her moans rose a pitch or two. And for Nick, even though his conscious mind knew what this creature was, his subconscious part didn't care. Unfortunately for whole humanity, and Nick, that part was in charge of sexual thoughts. And it was hitting him with two words again and again: emDat ass./em His mind was shameful for those thoughts and he blushed a little. The moans of the xeno didn't help to control his mind. So, after some battling in his mind, he felt his erection rise. And he ran out of the room.

He sat on his bed, trying to get rid of the animal thought in his mind. After some very hard concentrating, he felt how the shameful thoughts cleared. Then he hears a creak from the door. He rose his head to the xenomorph. She stood there with a puzzled look. She surely wondered why he had stopped and left so suddenly. Then it slowly walked at him. She was still wet from the shower. Trying to push the memory away he stood up and took a towel from the floor. Then he walked at her and began drying her. "Sorry I left, but I had to... Clear my thoughts. You are not responsible, it was just me." He explained. He didn't know if she had understood, as she purred as he dried her. She seemed to like the warmth and softness of the towel. He was careful when cleaning her hip's lower parts, as he did not want to think it too much. When he dried her dorsal spikes, she moaned again, but not as loud as she had in the shower done. When he was done, he dried himself and sat on the bed. Even though he had not showered really, he felt already sleepy. So he lied down and let her curl next to him. But she didn't do so. Instead it just plainly lied next to him, and hugged him gently. After some time, he returned the embrace. Then, she wrapped her tail around them both and began purring. It was so comfortable that he forgot the shameful events of the day before he fell asleep.

_**Author's note:**_ Chapter 3 is here! I really enjoyed writing this one, too bad I had to rewrite it once my computer crashed. Also thanks to Ted for helping me fix this chapter! Now to the real thing I have to say: The main story-line is already planned, and I can tell you it's going to be a little- no, a great surprise for all of you! It's not going to happen in the next chapter nor in the chapter after that, but there's going to be small hints here and there. But LEMONS! Yes, there's going to be lemons _soon_. Maybe not in the next chapter yet, but soon. Lets just first see how that works out, and there may be more. Thanks for the good words so far, lets hope I can keep this story earning them! PM me if you need and reviews make my day! Have good waitings for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Biology lesson**

Marc woke up, this time in time to go to check himself in. And this time Mrs. Miggs had nothing to say, from which Nick was very happy. He wanted to be with the xeno as much as possible. In here, in this colony, he had no real friends. He had of course friends from work, but they weren't the same. So he had no friends. Until now. When he had visited the maintenance building, he went back home. This time he was again welcomed with the xeno sitting there, waiting him. But unlike the time before, she didn't pin him down. Instead she just hugged him and took him inside. Nick was lucky to have his house at the colony's borders; there was far less people and so there was a very small chance to anybody see his visitor. He knew he had to some time leave it back to nature, where it belonged, but not now.

He had explained to her that he wanted to know more about it. Mainly biological things. She was so amazing what he had seen so far: She was able to heal herself from even major injuries in matter of hours, she was able to climb walls and on the ceiling, she was super strong (She had accidentally bent a steel plate once) and was able to see in dark. Then there was her inner jaw, exoskeleton, acid blood, her great learning speed and countless other things he wanted to have an answer to. She accepted as there was actually nothing to be afraid of. He just wanted to ask her permission; It would be rude if he just began scanning her. So, after she had agreed, he took the Pocket-Doctor from his pocket and began searching for an icon he had seen some time ago. _There! _There was an test tube icon in there, labelled "Research mode". This thing had everything. It took some time to launch the program, but when it did, it immediately flashed a text: **Point the back of the device towards the object. **He did so and after some time, there started to flow text on the screen. A lot of it. And mostly too scientific for him. He was no any science nerd who knew what everything this meant. He tried to read it for couple of minutes, but understood nothing. That was when he noticed an icon at the up-right corner: **Simplify** And he pressed it. Then all the text was replaced by something Nick actually understood.

What Nick was able to build from the information on the screen, she had actually also an internal skeleton in addition of her exoskeleton, and from the X-ray pictures, it was very similar to human skeleton. Only real differences were her skull and her feet: they had one more joint in them. Then for the dorsal tubes: the upper ones, which were longer, had a huge amount of nerves in them. So that was why it was so sensitive. But the program could not give him any answers of their job. Then the other two; they were directly connected to her lungs. And for his amazement, inside the tubes there was even gills! That meant that she could live both on land and underwater! Then he proceeded to her upper body. He immediately saw that inside her neck there was two organs, which the devise told him were enable to produce something, but the program again couldn't say what. She was indeed alien: Nothing like it was ever recorded before. Then looked her head. What first caught his attention was her huge brains. They were inside a skull which went through the banana-shaped head. Then he remembered: she had acid blood, so it should melt her bones. Except if... Yes. Her bones were not made of calcium like humans. It was a coal-based material, which the program predicted were able to bend almost 90 degrees before snapping. And they were also hollow, like bird's. He was surprised to see that her bones had also very much different kinds metals in them; copper, iron, chromium and even little amounts of gold. He thought about it: if they had so much metals in them, that meant that they had to get it from somewhere. Of course they had more than enough metals in space ships and stations, but how can they get those minerals on planets like these, where there is no machines. Maybe they ate rocks? He had to ask it later. Then he moved on.

Something he was thinking also was: how did their blood circulation work? He had already proved that she had a heart, so that was done. But how did they transfer oxygen? Or did they at all? He ran a scan of her blood. He was surprised to see that her blood's pale green color was not because the acid, but because of the amount of copper and gold in her blood. The acid was something called "Fluorosulfuric acid" which by far was labelled as Inorganic acid. Well, it was no more "Inorganic", if it meant that it was only possible to produce it in laboratories. He had in front of him a creature that could make it so much that her whole blood system was made from it. She also had no any sells in her blood. The acid was all it needed. Any viruses and bacteria was dissolved immediately. And the copper was the material which transferred the oxygen, if he understood it right. And for gold, it was always covered on some weird protein far more complex than what humans knew. Again the device couldn't tell him what was the protein's job. Nick took a deep breath. Even if they were born from humans, they had very little in common. This blood was so complex in its functioning that it shouldn't be possible to be real through evolution. He looked at her as she sat on the floor learning to write. She was majestic, and maybe a little scary. But he knew that she wouldn't hurt him. He smiled to her before continued his research.

After he had learned that they indeed had eyes but which were spread all along her dome-like head, and which were not able to see colors but were able to see infrared, he proceeded to her lower body. He was surprised to see than it had no bowels, but instead a large organ which both her stomach and her blood vessels were connected to. After some scanning, he was surprised again of her extreme body: The organ was like like bowels, but it left nothing: the things which were left useless, were dumped to blood, dissolved and then absorbed to another system which was for all the nutrients. There was no acid in that circulatory. Her body was indeed a wonder of nature, the real top of the evolution. There was not much space to improve. Her body used everything it was given. And if something dangerous was somehow able to survive, it was greeted with constant cycle through the organ. It was like kidneys on humans, but far more advanced. This body was able to use everything it was given! He again glanced at the xeno, before continuing.

Before he even knew it, he was looking at her reproductive organs. Or what there was left of them. He tried to skip this part of her, but his mind was thinking otherwise:

_-Come on, I need to know everything about her!-_

_-Yes, but this is her... personal parts. It's just too private.-_

_-Hey, she's not human. How does this differ from looking at other mammal's reproductive organs at a biology lesson?-_

_-It differs so, that she is intelligent specie! I believe she would not like me to- -_

_-Then ask her! Ask her permission, if you think it's that big thing!-_

_-Am I crazy? It would just bee too embarrassing to ask her something like that!-_

_-Maybe for me, but what about if it's nothing weird for her? She's not human, remember?-_

The discussion in his head ended. He was going to ask. If she said no, then it was no. If she said yes, then...

"Umm..." He said to get her attention. She cut her writing and glanced at him. "Is it okay if I... umm... Look your sexual organs with this?" He asked and rose his Pocket-Doctor. She didn't do anything. For a minute he already thought she would say no, but then she nodded and continued her writing. Nick stared at her before looking back at the screen. _Okay then..._ He said and began studying his screen.

It turned out that she did indeed have a vagina, but no womb. Maybe that organ was something they didn't need as they procreated by facehuggers. He also noticed that unlike all the other parts of her body, she had no acid in her vagina. His mind just understood it, but his subconscious part made a back flip for the info. After all, it wasn't that bad to study her private parts. As long as it was through his device, not through real life. He also made a conclusion that when any animal gets "pregnant" from a facehugger, the embryo fuses with its host's genes, and so makes some kind of hybrid. That means that there is no any "real" xenomorphs. They're all hybrids. And that means that this xenomorph he has became friends with, was planted to a human. But why there was no documents of missing people in the colony's database? He thought this as he watched her write something on a paper. She had progressed impressively. throughout the day she had asked him various questions about humans; Nick was always happy to answer. During these "talks" he totally forgot how different she was.

"What are you writing?" He asked. She answered by hissing. It was not an aggressive hiss, but more like "It's a secret"-hiss. He looked at her questioningly. He waited and waited, but she seemed to not want to tell him what it said, so he gave up. It would be suicidal to try force her to show it, as she was almost literally killing machine. Then he got an idea. He walked at the television and put it on. He looked at her. She hadn't turned her head, but he saw from her pose that she had her attention. He switched the channel to music channel. There was some smooth jazz going. Now she actually looked at him. He remembered how she had liked music, but now he wanted to find out what kind of music she liked. Then he began surfing different music channels. After just three tries, he stopped at a channel which was playing some kind of "Nature music" except it had aartificial feeling on it. It had voices which could be made in wild, but they had always a strange pitch on them or they had been slowed down or quickened so that they could not be pure natural noises. Then she rose up. He heard how she walked next to him, looking at the television. It had no images on it as it was only a music channel, but she stared at it still. Then after some minutes, her tail began swinging at the same time with the music. He had found her music. When he thought about it, the music was like she; natural, but still somehow artificial.

Then after some time, he had the craziest idea so far. "Do you know how to dance?" He asked her. She looked at him and shook her head. How could she anyways know how to dance. "Want me to teach?" He asked. She seemed hesitant but nodded. Then she grabbed a notepad and wrote: _What is "dance"?" _Nick thought it for a minute. How could he explain it? Humans have always just liked to dance. He had never wondered why exactly they liked it. "Well, it's like what you do with your tale when you like music, but you do it with your whole body. I guess it's just for enjoying the music." He explained. She seemed to understand and stood so she was ready. She just looked at him, waiting. "Oh no, you need to make the moves yourself! You don't need any pre-made moves, just make them up! Like this." He said and began dancing with the music. He had to be a funny sight; he had never actually been good at dancing. And sure enough, she began laughing after some time. "I know, I've never been good at this. Now you may try." He said. After she managed to calm herself, she looked actually little nervous. "Don't worry, it can't be worse than mine, if that's what you are thinking of." He said. That seemed to help, as she began dancing a little slow first, but as her courage build up, she seemed to enjoy it. And for Nick, the sight was not bad. In fact, she was awesome. It was like a dream, seeing her move almost like a liquid while the music played at the background. Then, when the track ended, she stopped too. "Bravo! You are amazing at this!" He complimented. She sat where she was almost like she was exhausted and smiled at him. He felt that if she could speak, she would thank him.

The rest of the day they danced, sometimes alone, sometimes at the same time. Also Nick noticed how her writing had become more and more easier to read. When they had a break of dancing, they spoke to each other. Or Nick spoke, she wrote. Then, she asked something he had forgot to answer so many times: "What's your name?" He was tired of calling her nothing, so he had to know her name. She took her tablet and wrote: "_My name is Sheeta." _"Sheeta. That's a beautiful name." He said. She smiled. Nick was now feeling a storm of emotions: He knew her name. It sounded small but for some reason, it deepened their friendship even more. It felt that before this, they were just mere friends. Now it felt like they had known each other for years. They were silent some time, before Nick felt his stomach protest for not having food.

They went to kitchen and he took some pork for her from the fridge. He should go and buy more tomorrow. Then he took a smaller steak for himself. He began preparing the meat, but his work was stopped when he felt tapping at her left shoulder. He looked at Sheeta. "_What are you doing?"_ She asked with her tablet. "I'm making food for myself. My kin can't digest raw meat, so we have to... do stuff for it. We also like to add different kinds of plants to give it more taste and to have it have more nutrients in it. By the way, have you eaten rocks?" He asked. Sheeta flipped her head puzzled. "_Yes, we have to eat rocks when we are young to keep ourselves healthy, but why did you ask it so suddenly?" _She wrote. "I just remembered one thing when I scanned you. Don't worry about it." He said and continued spicing the food. When he put the meat on pan, he felt her tap his shoulder again. "_What's that thing? It's very hot." _She asked. "It's one of the things we do to the meat so we can eat it. We heat it up so it's easier for us to bite it and so all the little things we call "bacteria" will die." He said. She still seemed puzzled but didn't ask anything else because Nick was focused on frying the meat. There was loud hissing as the meat was fried on the pan. Then, the smell of food filled the kitchen. Sheeta couldn't hold her interest anymore and asked: "_What's that smell?"_ He smiled. "It's the meat. When its heated like this and if it has these plants on it, it'll start smelling like this. Do you like it?" He asked. She sniffed few times and then wrote: "_I do."_ Nick smiled and continued.

Here he was, cooking with a furious killer which could slaughter him any time without breaking a sweat. And still he was calm, as he knew her well enough to trust her. Hell, he could maybe even- _He hadn't let her outside at all! _He didn't notice it, but he had stopped everything he was doing. He came back from the trance when he felt a sharp object turn him around. Sheeta had turned him around with her tail. "_What's wrong, Nick?"_ She asked. "I just remembered... I... You haven't got to go outside at all! You have been stuck here." He said. She just hugged him. When she let go of the hug, she typed: "_I don't NEED to go outside, but if you want we can go outside."_ She said. "We?" Nick said. Sheeta nodded. He wanted to do it, but it was already half past eight. They would be locked out. "I'm sorry, but we would be locked out. It would take too much time. But tomorrow we can go. deal?" He asked. "_Ok. Tomorrow. But now I think we should go to sleep. You need all the energy possible tomorrow."_ She said and began her way to bedroom.

When they were lying there, waiting for sleep to catch them, they shared the moments of the day. Then Nick remembered the writing She didn't want to show him. "Sheeta, what did it say on that paper you didn't want to show me?" He asked and faced her. She grabbed her tablet and wrote: "_I wrote there reasons why to not kill you." _His heart froze for a second. Then she gave out a laugh and wrote: _Silly, I was playing with you. It didn't say anything like that."_ Nick gave a sigh. But she hadn't still told what she had wrote. Well, he wasn't going to force her to tell. She'll tell anyways later. Then, he fell asleep.

_**Author's note:** _Chapter 4 everyone! I wanted to make this chapter something where many questions about xenos (Not all of them) are answered. Also, **Lemons**-alert to not the next chapter, but to the chapter after it. I'll make a warning to where the lemon part starts so people can skip it. All what happens during that part is not important for the story, but the fact that it happens, that's what matters. Also that chapter will launch the surprise. Lets just say you'll never see it coming.

PM if you need and review! See ya later!


	5. Chapter 5

**Day of the Wild**

Nick woke up into a sweet smell. He opened his eyes to see Sheeta lying next to him, also waking up. She smelled for some reason sweeter than usual. Well, that may be because of the fact his whole room smelled sweet because of the paint which there was used. It was a good way to add some color to the room you want; a smelly paint. It sounded bad, but it was a genius invention, at least Nick thought so. He rose up from the bed and walked downstairs to get breakfast.

When he had almost drank his coffee, she came to the kitchen too. "Well, we're going today, aren't we?" He asked. Last evening they had agreed to go outside together. She needed it. She nodded and yawned. When her mouth opened, her inner jaws came out too to yawn. It was a little funny to see it. She grabbed her tablet and typed: "_What's that you're drinking?" _Nick pointed the cup he was holding. She nodded. "It's coffee. It's a drink we humans use to make ourselves more spry on the mornings. You want to try?"He asked and offered the cup. She gently took it and sniffed it. She didn't seem to like the smell, but took a sip still. She spat it out immediately. "you don't like it? Well, I don't wonder. We humans begin to like it when we are older. I didn't like it neither until I was 16!" He said and drank the rest. Then he rose from the stair and went to the fridge. He took some ham, cheese and butter. Then he took some bread and made a sandwich for a lunch. He knew they were going to be out a bit more than an hour.

"I'm going to try to find a place for the antenna today, so if you have anything to tell, call me. I don't know when I come back." He said to the phone. "Okay, I'll tell you if I find anything. Bye." Well he hadn't lied exactly. He was going to look for any places for the antenna for the internet when it was done, but it was not the real reason why he went outside. "You ready?" He asked her. She had just finished her steak, and was now standing next to him. She nodded. "Okay. Now, remember; I'm going to go out from the front door and then I open my bedroom's window for you." He said and opened the door.

It was early morning. The sun had barely visible yet. It smelled so nice, and it had rained last night, so all the smells were even stronger than usual. Nick walked to the back of the house. Then he took his phone and opened the window with it, and sure enough, a large, shadow-like figure climbed out of it moving like a liquid. She was beautiful when you looked at her inside the house, but outside, at the natural light, she looked even better. She looked around quickly before climbed down and next to him. He closed the window and began his way towards the forest.

There was nobody to be seen. When he walked next to her, he smelled again that odd smell. Now he was sure it came from her. He didn't think about it more though. It was a beautiful day. When they reached the forest, Nick went straight to the path he went every time he went jogging. She followed him curious of what he had in his mind. They just walked normally, Sheeta sometimes on all fours and talked (As well as possible, She hadn't taken the tablet with her). After some time, she stopped. "What's wrong?" Nick asked. She looked around and then jumped to the nearest tree with scream of joy. She jumped between a couple of trees for some time. "I'm going to continue. You can follow that way if you want." he said to her and continued walking. She had heard him as after just some meters he heard a voice of leaves moving above him. He just smiled and continued his way. Here and there he could hear her scream as it seemed to be so fun to her.

Then, after about half an hour of walking, she jumped back down, panting but seemingly happy. She walked beside him as she was catching her breath. Then she glanced at him smiling. "You're welcome. I needed to-" His voice was broken out as she grabbed him from the waist with her tail and she jumped to the trees again, this time Nick with her. When she found a branch thick enough, she put him down. He was panting hard from surprise. When his breathing was at normal pace again, he turned his head towards her. "Don't you _NEVER _do that again. You almost gave me a heart attack." He said still shaking. But it had been fun although. Like in a roller coaster; there was times you almost stopped only to accelerate to huge speeds in seconds. Then, after some seconds, he couldn't be mad for her; it had been fun, and that was what she had tried to do. "Ok, it was fun, I admit, but could you please warn me next time?" he said to her. She answered with a shrug and grabbed him again with her tail.

They spent hours by jumping (Well, she jumped, Nick was taken with her) And few times He even gave out a cry of joy. Sometimes Sheeta joined him. But like many fun things, it had to end. And this time, by her exhaustion. They landed next to a pond in the middle of the forest, which had slowly changed to more jungle-like place. They fell there and lied next to the pond, Sheeta from tiredness, Nick just to steady his heart. They lied there for god knows how long, until he had to break the silence. "Well, that was fun, but lets not do that again in the near future." She answered by an agreeing moan. It was very peaceful place; a pond surrounded with about 7 meters of grassland in every directions. There was no any sound, except them breathing. "Do you know where we are, Sheeta?" Nick asked and looked at her. She gave a nod. He turned his head towards the skies again. There was some small clouds there, but mostly the sky was clear. He looked at them for some time; looking at clouds had always calmed him. Then he heard Sheeta stand up. He looked at her, and stood up too. She was looking at the water, tail swinging. Then she ran towards the pond and jumped to it and dove into it.

There was almost no waves coming from where she had dived in. He then saw her jumping from the water and diving back. She made this couple of times. It was like what dolphins did. Then, when she had got enough, she began simply swimming around it. She was fast. She made it around the pond in matter of ten seconds, which was fast as the outer line of the pond was about 600 meters. Then she dove. Nick waited for her to surface but after about fifteen minutes, she hadn't done so yet. He knew she could be underwater as long as she wanted, but why hadn't she shown herself yet? He took off his shoes and socks and tucked hid jeans up to his knees. Then he walked at the water. He didn't go deep, but just so his knees didn't go wet. He looked at the water, but he couldn't see anything. then, something moved underwater. He looked at it closer. Whatever it was, it wasn't her; it was something smaller, and it sank pretty quickly. Actually... No! It was a stone! Had she thrown it? Before he could react, he was pulled underwater from his ankle.

First he was scared but when he recognized the familiar skin of Sheeta, he relaxed. But only a bit, because he hadn't have a chance to take a breath before going underwater, and now he felt how his lungs hurt. He began wiggling to get out of her hold, and after some trying, she let go. He swam to the surface. When he broke the surface, he took a long breath. He stayed there and caught his breath. He knew she would come to look at him as he didn't do anything, and sure enough, a long dark head emerged just some feet away from him. She did seem puzzled first, but when she noticed the slight hint of blue on his face, her face fell. "Don't worry, I'm okay. And don't blame yourself, I hadn't told you that I can't breathe underwater." He said to her. She swam to him and hugged him. She had though he could breathe underwater and so, pulled him. Whatever she had had in her mind, it was now gone. She wasn't satisfied and swam to him and began checking him. It tickled him as she brushed past him few times too close. Then, when she was done, she nuzzled next to him and cooed sadly. He could swear she said "I'm sorry.", even though there was no voice. "It's okay, you didn't know." He said to her calming her as well as he could. But she didn't seem to forgive herself. So, to brighten her up, he playfully splashed some water on her. She immediately turned her head towards him with a puzzled "look". "You don't know how to have fun? This was supposed to be time off, don't you remember?" He said smiling and splashed again. This time she actually smiled a little and returned the splash. They splashed waves to each others for some time, and in the end, they were both wet, even though their upper bodies hadn't gone underwater at all. When Nick was too tired to continue, he swam off and walked to the beach.

Just then he remembered that he still had his clothes on, and they were of course soaked throughout from water. "Just great." He said to himself. He took the clothes off (Except his underwear) And walked to his bag. He had taken some spare clothes, and now he needed them. As he was dressing, he couldn't not notice how Sheeta was looking at him; with a studying expression. He blushed a little and quickly dressed up. Last thing he now wanted was to have to feel bad. He had taken with him shorts, a T-shirt and socks, but no underwear nor shoes. He put laid his shoes on a stone to dry, and his other wet clothes next to them. Then he walked back to the beach. She had gone back to water, but was now swimming towards the shore. After he had found a good spot, he went to lie down there and closed his eyes. His small rest was stopped when Sheeta poked him. "what is it, Sheeta?" He asked. She was looking at him his head tilted. "Oh, what am I doing? I'm sunbathing. we humans like to lie in the sun. It's warm and calming. Try yourself." He said and patted next to him. After some hesitation, she lied next to him.

He woke up into a warm grip around his waist. He had fell asleep at some time. He blinked his eyes open. She had curled around him so her hands were on his chest and her feet next to him on ground. She seemed to be still asleep, at least she- Did xenos snore? Well it wasn't purring, as the voice stopped every time she breathed out. It wasn't a bad place to sleep, though; she was warm and soft, even though she had an external skeleton. He looked at her; she was smiling in her sleep. She was happy. It had been a good idea to come here. He hoped that this peaceful moment could last forever. Then he felt his hunger come back. He wasn't able to leave now, as he was under a sleeping xenomorph. He had to wait for her to wake up.

Well, he didn't complain. It was so comfortable here. He looked at the sky; it was already past 5, by the look of it, but they had time. If the scene would be a little different, anybody could mistake them as partners. But she was a xeno, a ruthless kill- No, she wasn't a killer. At least she didn't seem to be. She was, in a way, beautiful. Now that he thought it, she had the curves, which could have any man turn their head, if the owner of those curves was a human. As she wasn't awake, he could think it through a bit more freely; she was, indeed, a different species than he was, maybe even from different galaxy, but she was also an intelligent person. Just if they could talk to each other properly, their little relationship could venture a lot farther. She was (_NO, SHE ISN'T!) _actually... hot. And beautiful. But about her persona, he knew nothing. They had "talked" to each other, but she rarely made any jokes. He didn't know if it was because it felt not as funny because it was on text or if it was about that she didn't have humor. In fact, he knew almost nothing about her. She was almost as big mystery to him as she had been to him when he had found her. He now remembered; how exactly had she injured herself so? She was a very good climber, and nobody, _NOBODY_, tried to climb it except they were suicidal. He had to ask her when she woke up. And she was waking up as she was making low moans, which may had been yawns.

They ate the lunch in silence, as they had nothing to talk about, except Nick, who wanted to wait till they had eaten. She went away to hunt, and came back with a large bird he didn't recognize. It was something like an emu, or an ostrich, but it had very long beak and colorful feathers. She ate it in matter of minutes. There was nothing left of it in the end; not even bones. When they were lying on the grass again, Nick asked the question: "Sheeta, the day I found you, you were injured. Had you fallen from the cliff?" He asked and looked at her. She had stiffened and it was surely something she didn't want to talk about, but before he was able to say anything, she nodded. "Were you pushed down by something or did you fall by a mistake?" He asked. Whatever it was, she wanted to share it with him. She shook her head. "Did you try to climb the cliff up?" He asked. Again she shook her head. There was only one possibility left, and it was terrible. "Did you... try to kill yourself?" She didn't move for couple of seconds, but then nodded. "You don't need to tell me more if you don't want to, but when we go back, you may tell me. I've gone through some shit too." He said and turned his face towards the sky.

"Did you know about this place before?" He asked her. She nodded and gave him a smile. Again, although he hadn't noticed it for some time, he smelled the sweetish odor coming from her. It wasn't that kind of overwhelming smell, more like a faint trail of something sweet. But it was indeed coming from her. Well, maybe they could shower again, maybe this time finally properly and that could take that smell away. They were packing their stuff and it was already evening. "Well, lead the way." He said to Sheeta but she shook her head. "What? Is there still something you wanted to do? Or is it too dangerous? What is it?" He asked and looked at her. She just grinned there. Then he felt something touch his back and quickly grab him around the chest. She had again took a grip of him with her tail. She lifted him and then landed on all fours. Then she gently placed him on her back, behind the dorsal tubes. Now he was sitting on her back in riding position. "Wha-" She sprang to movement suddenly stopping Nick's sentence effectively.

She ran in the middle of the forest him on her back and sometimes making a sharp turn so quickly that Nick was barely able to hold on. Couple of times he had to duck so his head wasn't hit with branches. He had once rode a horse, but its movement had always been very pulsating. Now he felt nothing. It felt like riding a float-board as she moved like water through the landscape. It was with no excuses awesome, though he couldn't feel a bit bad as riding her was like riding something that wasn't intelligent. Then again, she had made the decision herself. When he almost fell off, Sheeta stopped him with her tail. After countless minutes of running, they came to a familiar cliff. They were on top of the same cliff on which's foot he had found her. They stopped there. He stood off from her, his feet trembling from the experience. The colony was there, its lights coloring the area. It was already dark, and the stars were already visible. It was amazing sight; on Earth, the lights of the cities always blocked the stars, but here, on a planet with almost no artificial lights, all the stars, planets and other sky's little lights were visible. There was a long, pale blue cloud which surrounded many of the stars. "That's Milky Way, the galaxy we are in now." He said to her. They stood there for good time, awing the seemingly infinite sky. At some point they had sat still looking at it.

When they came back to reality again, Nick was surprised: "What? It's already 9 Pm? We have been locked out! How long did we just sit here?" He said as he looked at MUM. He had put the device on mute for the day. Sheeta didn't seem worried. She curled next to him and began purring as she gently moved her tail's blade on his back. It should be threatening but it felt just good and it _DID _make him relaxed. "Well, I guess there isn't anything dangerous out here, and this place is actually pretty comfortable. I guess we can spend the night here." He said and put his backpack next to him as he lied next to Sheeta. She gave him a smile and wrapped her arms around him protectively. The last thing he felt before falling asleep was her sweet scent coming from her.

**_Author's notes:_**Chapter 5 everybody! I'm not sure how this chapter came out, so tell me what you think! Also, as I promised, lemons in the next chapter! It's not going to be dripping it, but it will have it a lot in the end of the chapter. Now I just hope that it's not going to be a fiasco. Anyways, PM, review and favorite!

_Hergotzer_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's notes 1: **_for people who yet somehow don't know, this chapter contains lemons. Look for _K-18_- text which indicates the start of the lemons. You have been warned. Now let us just hope that it works out fine ;)

**Story Time**

He woke up his back aching like he had slept on hard ground all night. Oh wait, he had. He blinked his eyes open and almost immediately closed them again; the sun was already high and his eyes hurt to open to something so bright. When his other senses got up with his mind, he almost fell unconscious from the strong sweet odor which surrounded him. It was a good smell, but too strong to bear. He looked around and saw Sheeta sitting next to him licking her palms from something that resembled suspiciously blood.

"Had good time sleeping?" He asked her. She lifted her head from her hands and smiled at him. They had fallen asleep on top of the cliff overlooking at the colony. He stood up and watched at his home; it was already stirring with life. As he looked at the scene, Sheeta stood up too and wrapped her tail around him and began to purr.

"Okay, that's it, now let's get back home." He said and took his bag from the ground. She lowered herself on all fours.

"Oh, nono no, I'm not going to do that again. I think I should just walk." He said to her. She stood up again and walked next to him. Again that sweet smell surrounded him.

"Sheeta, have you noticed that lately, you have-pardon me- smelled weird? It's not bad smell or anything, but just, have you noticed it?" He asked. He had already got used to the smell, but he still wondered why she smelled like that. She nodded but did it firmly, like she didn't want to tell more about it yet. He dropped the topic there.

They walked some time until they reached the end of the forest. "Okay, let's do what we did yesterday again. I go in and then I open the window for you." He said to her. She nodded and began her way towards the back of the house. Nick went to front door. He inserted his card in the door, and it opened welcoming him home. When the door had closed, he hurried to the top floor. He went to bedroom and opened the window. Just moments later a tall, shadowy figure jumped in from it. She immediately hugged him.

"Woah, we were just not even a minute separated, why hugging?" He asked as she embraced him. For answer, she just tightened her grip.

"Okay, you are thanking me about the trip, I get it, but could you let me out? I can't breathe well." He said to her. She let go and pushed her head onto his while purring loudly.

"Should we get your tablet? I don't understand you quite well right now." He said and slowly stroke the top of her head. She was a little warmer than usual, was she sick? No, that can't be possible. Was she hot because she had just come out of sun? Probably.

She followed him to downstairs and took her tablet from the table. "_Well, what should we talk about?" _

"About how and why you tried to do a suicide. I'm sorry to bring this up, but I need to know!" He said to her. Her pose did stiffen a bit, but she bagan to write. It took some time but finally, she showed the screen:

_"I have no clear memories of my birth, but I do remember my Mother's voice. She talked to me all days, explaining things and telling about things outside the nest. It continued for couple of weeks, until something happened. I was hunting for Mother outside when I felt the greatest pain of all; I felt how my Mother's mind disappeared. I was shocked and returned to the nest immediately. But there was no nest anymore. Where it had been there was a smoking hole. There was nobody to be seen. I found the place where Mother had lived, but there was just a bare scent left of her. The whole place smelled like smoke and fire. But there was one smell, worse than any other: Death. My Mother had died. She had been killed. For nothing to do, I left the ruins of my home._

_For months I looked for my nest's destroyer, ready to revenge. I knew there was nobody of my family left; I was alone. As a warrior, my only mission is to defend the nest and the Mother, and now I had neither. I was literally useless. After half a year, I gave up hope and I became suicidal; First I thought I could just starve myself. It didn't work out. Then I tried to give myself to predators, but they were scared of me. Then I chose to killl myself by jumping off a cliff. But there was no cliff to be found. I searched for ages, until I found the cliff you found me at. With no hesitation, I jumped. I hit myself on the head on the way down and fell unconscious. Then I found myself at your home._

_I was scared first, but when you didn't seem aggressive, I became curious. When you offered me food, I understood you were a friend. And with no meaning of life anymore, I made unconsciously a bond with you; I was to defend you like my nest or Mother."_

When Nick had read the text, he looked at her. She was looking at him firmly, not moving. The silence continued for a long time, until Nick had to say something.

"Well, I- I don't have words. You lost your family and tried to revenge the responsible, but failed and tried to kill yourself." He said. She nodded and grabbed her tablet again. "_What about your story? How did you end up here?"_

"I was born on Earth, a planet very similar to this, and lived there a usual life 'til I was 19. That was when I joined the army. Humans are weird species; they gather huge numbers of other humans and then order them to kill the other's army. I was an adventurous young man then, and signed up. There wasn't that much wars back then, but I got to visit new planets! Our job was to make sure the planet was safe before the colonists came. usually, there was nothing too dangerous. Couple of times we found something a bit more dangerous. Then, a war broke out. We were called back to Earth to protect our country.

It was a nightmare. There was so much dead that you could have easily made a mountain from them. I still wake up screaming sometimes. Even though we call your kinds of creatures monsters, we are the real nightmares. We have power to literally obliterate the landscape in matter of seconds and that's what we nearly did to our whole planet. When the war ended, the Earth was in ruins, and colonizing the space was even more important. I was tired of army, and got here."

They were again silenced for some time, until Nick remembered one question he had wanted to ask. "Sheeta, about this... odor of yours, you told me you knew what it was. Could you explain to me too?" He asked. She made a gesture which could have been blushing if she could do that. She wrote something on the tablet and then showed it to him.

_"I don't know how you are going to react to this, but I need to explain something. You can make your conclusions after that._

_We, my kind, can't breed like you do. Only our Mother is able to lay eggs, but that doesn't mean we don't have sexuality. We usually get that part from our host. Mine was a human, so I have similar sexual organs to humans. What does differ is that unlike you, we have "cycles", times when we are more sexually active. We do want and can have sex any time, but during these cycles, we want it more. This rule works on any of my kind, whatever their host was."_

It took him a moment to realize the message behind this. When he did however, he blushed and tried to hide his animal instincts taking over.

"You are in heat?" He asked carefully. She nodded while smiling shyly. That did explain her smell, and few other things.

_"You don't need to be shy about it, I can smell your... thoughts about me." _She showed him the text. She had known he reason why he had ran from the shower when he had almost got a boner from her? He blushed even more now. Sheeta began laughing and wrote:

_"I hope you could see your face! It's red as blood!" _She laughed now so much that it was hard for Nick to read the message. He smiled weakly, trying not to show his embarrassment. His try was weak, and she saw his feelings from his face.

"_Why are you shy about it? Nobody should be, not even You! Or is it some thing humans think embarrassing?" _She showed him the text and hugged him. He didn't know anything else to say so he said only thing what came up in his head:

"I think it is."

She hugged him for so long that he lost the track of time. Finally, she let him go and wrote with his tablet:

_"You know, I do feel... something towards you, and I think it's more than friendship. I've been looking at you with studying look, I bet you have noticed, but thing is, I can control my instincts. Meaning, the "heat" has nothing to do with my interest towards you." _When he looked back at her, she made a quick purr and her tail swung behind her rapidly. She was interested of him in _that_ way?

"We are different species! Even if I-" Nick said but was stopped when she put her fingers on his lips making her quiet. She smiled softly and showed him the screen with some text on it:

_I knew you would say that. Well, if you think it like that, then why you began thinking it in the first place? Your own mind thinks it, you are the one who tries to deny it." _After he had read it and looked back at Sheeta, she had leaned closer.

"NO! I- sorry, I lost my temper there. But no, I- This is something I need to think." He said and pushed her gently farther. She gave him a smile and stood up. She gave him the tablet and left the room while waving her hips seductively. Great. Now she actually tried to turn him on. He looked back at the tablet.

_"When you have thought enough, I'll be waiting upstairs."_

He sat on the living room sofa, his face buried in his hands. Part of him was screaming to him, other was trying to get him accept it.

-_She told it to me herself! She want's it! And I want it too!-_

_-But she's in her heat! It would be using her if I actually am going to fuck her!-_

_-Did I really forgot it already? She said she could control her heat! It has nothing to do with this! And also, she has the point; If I don't want it or something like that, then why in earth did I think about it? My mind can't lie to itself!-_

-_BUT SHE'S A XENOMORPH, ALIEN! THAT'S AS FAR FROM HUMAN AS POSSIBLE!-_

_-So? She's not human? That's my biggest reason to not think about her like that? It has been scientifically proven that like gays, humans who can feel love towards another species like towards another human is not in any way mentally problematic! Even between other animals this does happen, so why not humans?-_

He swallowed and sighed. He had made his decision. He would accept his feelings, but still, something bugged him in the back of his mind. He tried to push it back as he looked at the clock. It was already 7 PM and he hadn't eaten at all! And neither had Sheeta!

He opened the bedroom door and was greeted with Sheeta lying on the bed, her face towards him supported by her arms. He could hear her purring even from here. Her tail was swinging behind him. She tilted her head and rose her purring by couple of levels. She did know how to act seductively. He sighed. "I... I made my decision. I chose to accept my feelings to you." He said and tried to look away. She stood up from where she was and brought his face in level with hers with her tail. She smiled even wider now, and her purring was very high.

"Still, I hope I don't make you sad, but I think we should both eat." He said. "Make you sad"? How childish did that sound? She just smiled and stood from the bed and stopped next to him. He stared at her before she nodded towards the door.

"Oh, right, the food." He said before walked out of the room with her.

**K-18**

The awkward silence lasted throughout the time they ate. She was ready fast, and just looked at him and smiled until he was ready too. When he had finished, she was already climbing up the stairs. _Oh boy._ He steadied his breathing before following her.

He could swear that she could hear his heat pounding when he neared the bedroom. He looked through the doorway. She was again lying on the bed, this time much more revealing. The pose was actually very similar to the old movie "Titanic"'s 'Draw me like one of your french girls' -moments. He would had laughed if the moment wasn't so serious. Her tail was now behind her, its tip swinging a bit. Now Nick was able to smell the sweet odor, this time in perfect balance between enjoyable and too strong. He blinked few times before stepping in the room.

When he had walked close enough the bed, she stood up on a sitting position, her feet crossed. He was able to catch a glimpse of her slit between her feet. He felt how his blood were storing at his face and penis. She used her tail to bring him closer to her. When he was just a mere feet away from her, she slowly neared her head towards his, smiling softly. Then without any warnings, she kissed him.

Wherever she had learned how to kiss, he didn't care. Even the battling voices in his head had gone silent. All that mattered was he and she, right there. After small hesitation, he returned the kiss. Her lips were like she, soft. There was no exoskeleton there. Then, she opened he mouth ans slid her inner jaw into his. It began nipping gently his tongue. It felt wonderful as she softly bit his tongue. Then it stopped. Not wanting to be selfish, he returned the favor: he began using his tongue to caress her jaw's inside. She quivered slightly from the good feelings it released at her. She began purring loudly as he continued to explore the inner parts of her mouth.

Then he felt her end the kiss. It had been the absolute best moment he had ever gone through yet. He opened his eyes to see Sheeta try to take off his shirt. He gently pulled her hands off and took the shirt off. He felt immediately her tail start to slowly draw circles at his back. He let out a soft moan as she moved her tail past a sensitive spot. At some point, he had walked so near her he was able to touch her dorsal tubes at her back. He remembered how she had reacted to touching the upper ones, and he began slowly move his fingers along the tubes. Her purring immediately rose a pitch. When he grabbed other one of them, she let out a low, long moan of pleasure. They both were lost in ecstasy as they were now embracing each other.

He didn't know when it had happened, but in some point she had slid her hand into his pants and was now holding his erected penis. When she began slowly lowering herself and his trousers, Nick ceased to touch her to see what she had in her mind. When she finally lowered his trousers enough, his cock sprang to its full length. She looked at it for some time before she began moving her arm up and down. It was the most amazing feeling so far; she masturbating her with her smooth hands. Slowly she quickened the pace of her movement, Nick entirely lost into the feeling. When he was closing climax, she stopped. He felt how she let go of her cock and heard her walk to the bed. He opened his eyes to see her on her knees on a very submissive position. She was offering her to him. He could see her drip from between her legs as she waited for him to enter. But he had other plans. She had gave him pleasure, so he was going to pay back.

He lowered himself so he could see her whole package. Her vaginal slits were dripping clear white fluid as she was already horny. He brought his index and middle finger and began drawing circles around her slit. She quivered again, this time much more as he slowly draw his fingers closer to her soaking slit. He could see she was anxious but enjoying the feeling; she shuddered all the time in pleasure and gave out small moans. When he stopped, she looked over her shoulder with a questioning face. Then he lowered his head and began licking her wet pussy.

She immediately let out a high scream of pleasure as he he slid his tongue between her lips. Her juices tasted surprisingly sweet with a hint of salt. Overall it was the best girl parts he had tasted. There had been few before Sheeta, all humans of course. He then explored her pussy even deeper making her twitch and let out another high moan. He moved his tongue up and down making her purr so loudly that he wouldn't be surprised that someone could hear her if they cane too near the house but he didn't care. When he felt her near her climax, he moved back. She turned her head and looked at him, asking why he had stopped.

"That was only the starter, Sheeta." He said and climbed on the bed. She understood what he had in his mind and positioned herself so her back was towards him again. His dick was already rock-hard as it knew what was going to happen. It was time to finally for him to enter her. Her tail was swinging wildly, anxious for waiting. He positioned himself behind her so his hip was on level with hers. With a final look into her eyes, he plunged forward.

She let go a scream of pleasure, as his ember entered. Needless to say, Nick felt as good as she. Her insides felt warm and wet, her muscles massaging his ember. She wrapped her tail around him, making him impossible to pull back. There was a moment where they both breathed heavily, until slowly he began pulling off. He felt her vaginal muscles trying to stop him but their efforts were fruitless. Then, before he was fully out of her, he pushed back. This time she let him go for she went into a state of ecstasy impossible to describe. He felt how his whole hip had almost electrified itself with that push. Then, he pulled back again, and thrust back. Then again.

He began with a slow pace, making her moan with each thrust. Then he slowly began accelerate his pace as he felt how their both were nearing their orgasm. They were both now fully on working on instinct. The squishy sounds only doubled their pleasure as they smashed their hips together with pulsating pace.

"I'm close..." He said between his breathing. He felt how she was close too, by the way her insides felt so hot by now. He was about to cum, when he felt her muscles clamp around his dick and she let out a very loud scream of joy and pleasure. Then he came. He felt how his semen burst out inside her, and he saw how her inner jaws were extended, trying to find something to bite on. He let out a moan as her muscles still were clamped together. Then she let him off. He breathed behind her, before slowly bent down to bed. He felt how she did the same and lied next to him, her body hot from the moment they had just shared. She purred softly and embraced him lovingly. He had never seen her smile like that, so lovingly. Then, he fell asleep.

**_Author's note 2: _**That's it! Chapter 6/Lemon Chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed, as it was the most uncertain time so far for me to write this! I hope I did good job with the lemons. And _WHOA! _This was the longest chapter so far, and about one third of it was lemons! Now, to your part: You need to tell me how it turned out and if I have anything to improve. If there's enough good things, there's going to be more lemons, but mainly on the next chapter, and maybe not so much. I like to write more story-like things. Wait a minute. This here was important to the story! Oh well, I have to say that I did enjoy writing this. Also, there is going to be Sheeta's pov later, maybe not yet in the next chapter, but I may surprise myself. And you, my dear readers. Anyways, now the four words of wisdom: **PM, Review, Favorite, Follow!**

_Hergotzer_


	7. Chapter 7

**Deepening of Feelings**

He woke up tired but it had been worth it. He had- dare to say it to himself -had sex with her. It would not be such a big thing, if she wasn't an alien. A xenomorph, exactly. He had found her just a mere week ago, and they had with twisted events, fell in love. He hadn't understood it, as his mind had tried to deny it, but now that it had been done, his mind was in peace. Well, that was some philosophic shit, but that's the only way he could think it. He turned to see her, still sleeping next to him. She was so beautiful, even if she wasn't beautiful for human standards. She was about 8 feet tall, slender shadow-dark figure, who could make any soldier wet oneself. But for him, she was just beautiful. He sighed before he rose from the bed and almost fell. His head was still dizzy from yesterday's evening. He smiled to the memories before left the room.

He had almost ate his breakfast before she came to the kitchen. She moved a bit wobbly too, but at least she hadn't needed to support herself to the wall. He smiled at her and finished his coffee. He had already put her steak ready for her, and she sat in front of him and began eating it. He smiled to her as she finished the meat with few bites. She noticed him smiling and smiled back. There was no more tension between them, and after some staring, they began slightly laughing.

"What does yesterday make us? Couple in love?" He asked when they were able to stop. She took her tab and typed:

_"I prefer "mates""_ So they were "mates". Sounded good for him. He stood up from the bed and walked to the phone. He had an idea.

"Hello? It's me, Nick. I can't come to work, I caught some kind of flu from the jungle, so I can't come to work. The Pocket-Doctor said that I'll be fine in few days. Yes. Thank you. Hope I'll get better in no time. Bye!" He said and ended the call.

"Guess what, Sheeta? I can stay here this day and then all the week-end!" He said to her as he came back to kitchen. She gave out a small purr, what could mean something between happiness and surprise. Probably it meant both. She rose from the chair and hugged him gently.

"Yeah, I love you too." He said smiling and returned the embrace. They went to the bedroom and sat on the sofa so, that Nick was more like leaning at her.

"Well? What should we do?" He asked. His head was gone from ideas. Maybe he was still a bit foggy after the night. She just shrugged and let her head fall on top of his. They sat there for some time, until Nick found something to talk about:

"Sheeta. How does your kind speak? Or does it at all?" He had thought about this earlier, but had forgot to ask. She took the tablet from the table and wrote:

_"We can't make noises like you can, but we use a way of communicating, which I don't know the word for._ _It's something like that we speak to each other with our minds."_ She wrote.

"Well that would be telepathy. Shame I can't use it, though." He said and looked at the television. Sometimes when he had been bored, he had just stared at the black screen of TV, and it would give him ideas. He had no idea why it did so. He thought back what he did when he was bored; He read, went jogging, played chess against a computer... _Chess?_

"Have you ever heard about chess?" He asked her. She shook her head and tilted her head. He smile and stood up. Then he walked upstairs and to the storage. It was actually meant to be the quest room, but it worked as a storage too. He rummaged the things lying all around, and found the thing he was looking for: An old white-and-black squared wooden box. He smiled at himself and left the room.

She was still on sofa when he returned and gave him a puzzled look when she noticed the box he was carrying. "Chess is an old game which humans play. It needs a lot of strategy and brain work to master. I haven't played it in a long time, but I remember it was fun to play." HE said as he opened the box. The box was actually the board which opened from the middle and inside were the pieces.

I'll show you how to play it then we can have a match." He said and began explaining her all the rules and how you were allowed to move each knob on the board. She did catch the game rather quickly. When they actually played, he won the first time, but when she wanted to play again, he accepted the challenge happily. This time though, she won him in ten moves.

"What? No, that can't be possible. Ten moves?" He looked how he was in checkmate, not believing his eyes. Again and again he tried to see where she had cheated, and when he wanted another play, she did it again, this time with nine moves. He stared at the board. He knew already that she was super intelligent but this was ridiculous.

"How? How do you do it? Only the best chess players in the world were able to do that. Just, how?" He said amazed. She just smiled and gave a shrug. She took her tablet and wrote:

_"It's easy, actually. I thought you could do it too. It was amusing to see you try to win me. Well what do we do next?" _Yes, what should they do next? He had no idea anymore. They thought for some time until Sheeta came up with something and began writing.

_"When I watched TV, I saw how humans danced together in the same time. It seemed fun. Do you know what it is?" _She proposed. She looked at him as he switched his pose awkwardly.

"Yes, I know what it is. It's couple dancing, but the problem is, I think it would be a bit awkward as... well, first at all, you are about a foot taller than me, so it may be a little weird, and also the dances are made for humans. your body structure may work a bit off with it. Couple dancing is very precise thing. I don't say you are clumsy, but you have different feet than what humans have." He said to her.

"Not that I wouldn't like to, but I believe that it just wouldn't work out well." He added. She looked at him some time, and then wrote:

_"Could we still try?"_ She made a cute gesture, what a dog would do when it begged something. How could one say no to a face like that? He sighed.

"Okay. We'll try, but don't blame me if we stumble on each other's feet." He said. She hugged him and then began clearing some space for them. He joined and soon there was well room for them. She turned towards him asking for help.

"Ok. First at all, this is not like regular dancing; there's certain moves we need to do together. We can't improvise at all. Now, come next to me." He said and raised his hand next to him. She walked so his hand was between her dorsal tubes. Then he gently brought his left hand in front of him so they were face to face. Then he raised his right hand to the same level with his head.

"Now grab my hand, and repeat what I do." He said to her. She gently grabbed his hand and waited for him to start. After he had managed to remember the exact moves, he began slowly taking steps to the right and left and began slowly pulling to the right. It was a bit awkward first as he was the only one to move, but soon she began to dance with him. She looked all the time to her feet making sure she didn't step on his feet. When she found her confidence, she lifted her head to meet his eyes. They danced like that, until Nick noticed something was still off. _Oh right, music. _He let go of her and walked to the console. He pressed some buttons and searched for a proper dancing music. When he found it, he set it to start playin after three seconds and walked back at her. She was wondering what he had done, until the music began playing and he started dancing again.

They just danced in silence until the music ended. They let o of each other an he made the proper gesture; he bowed at her. She just tilted her head. He shook his head and hugged her. She didn't know how to curtsey, but it didn't matter. He knew she had liked it. After some moments, they put the sofas back at their places and sat back on one. She grabbed her tablet again and wrote:

_"Thank you. It was... I liked it. It felt so peaceful. What was that gesture you did at the end?"_ He read and looked at her.

"I bowed. It's a tradition that after a dance you thank them for dancing. Men bow, women curtsey." He said and showed how to curtsey. She looked at him and nodded quickly.

_"Well, what then? I don't know anything to do. I don't need to go outside right now, We were there yesterday and day before it, we have played chess and danced, I don't care to watch television. Now what?" _She wrote. HE thought a moment before said:

"What about if we just go upstairs and... cuddle a little?" He said and smiled. She smiled too and nodded. They stood up and began their way upstairs.

On the stairs, Nick fell. He stepped a bit off and fell all the way down. He wasn't even able to say "Ouch" Before he fell unconscious.

_She had seen him fall and ran after him, but even she wasn't fast enough to catch him. She heard a loud crack when his head hit the floor. Her heart froze. She knew that humans were fragile, and it had sounded like something had just broke. She ran next to him and poked him. He didn't move, and now she smelled his blood. He can't be dead! She grabbed him from the shoulders and shook him. Still nothing. She pressed her head on his chest, and felt his heart still beat. Good, he wasn't dead, but he may be if he didn't do something for it! He noticed how there was red shining on his left temple; he was bleeding badly. Even though she had never actually used it, she knew that she was able to produce grey goo, which his kin called "Life-Jelly" As it could heal almost any injuries, as long as recipient's heat was still working but she didn't know how it worked on humans. It could heal him, but in the same time it could worse his situation. Then, what other options she had? _

_She let her instincts take over as she lowered her head to the same level with Nick's. She gently opened his mouth and then opened her. She gathered her faith and slowly extended her inner jaw, until it was in his mouth. He took a deep breath before extended it farther. When it entered his throat, she felt how she was falling into a trance and began excrete the Jelly. Her last thoughts were:_

_"Please, anyone, let this work."_

He woke up into a headache. His last memory was falling at the stairs and then-nothing. Had he hit himself? He looked around. He was on the floor Sheeta sleeping next to him. She had curled her tail around him protectively. He tried to stand up but was greeted with a slicing pain in his head. He tried the place it hurt most; there was a scar there, he felt it very well. He had indeed fallen and hit his head, badly if he had a scar from it. How was he still alive? Had she healed him? She didn't know how to use medicines, that's for sure. He chose to wait her to wake up, as it didn't hurt that much when he lied there doing nothing.

She eventually woke up and when she saw him conscious, she hugged him. He let out a scream as his head began aching again and she backed away scared. "Go to kitchen open the most right cabinet and search for a green pack. Bring it to me." He said after his headache had smoothed enough. She immediately left him to search it.

"There should be a label "Polin" on it!" he said. He heard her look through the medicines and then come back with a bright green small pack of painkillers.

"thanks." He said as he opened the pack and took a pill. He lied there and waited for it to work.

"I took a painkiller. It makes me to not feel any pain." He explained to her as she looked at him worried. Sure enough, after some minutes, he felt the throbbing pain to leave. He waited for it to disappear before he tried to move. After some more minutes, it was gone and he stood up. She hugged him again, this time more carefully.

"Hey, I'm okay." He said to her, but from the look she gave to him, she didn't think the same. She lifted him carefully and carried him upstairs. She was very gentle to not harm him in any way. She carried him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. Then she pressed her index finger on his lips and left the room. Say nothing, got it.

He heard the familiar humming of the microwave and a beep, and then some clattering. Shortly after, she came back with a plate which had some soup in it. She gave it to him and then sat next to him.

"Umm... It's not lunch time yet. Why food?" He said. She grabbed her tablet and wrote:

_"I healed you, but it used a lot of your energy. You need to eat or you will be knocked out. Now eat. I'll tell you what happened in the mean time." _She stared at him making sure he ate. When he began eating with the spoon she had gave him, she seemed satisfied and began writing.

_"My kind has the ability to heal from almost any injury. It's possible by a substance we call "Life-Jelly". It can heal anyone from almost any wound or illness. It is also used to begin one's transformation to a Mother. When you fell down and hit your head, I remembered that ability but I was scared to use it. Who would know if it ever worked? I chose to risk it. I didn't want to lose you, and I gave you some of it. I fell into some kind of trance, when I did know everything that was happening around us but I couldn't do anything. I was locked. Then, when I thought it was enough, I stopped and felt sleepy suddenly. I fell asleep and found you already awake. From that on you know what happened."_ He had finished the soup and felt how much he had indeed needed it. Life-Jelly, a thing that can cure anyone from almost anything? That was really useful, but also a bit creepy; where had the evolution came up with that kind of thing? Oh well, it had worked and that was everything he cared. He looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks for saving me, then. I guess that makes us even?" He said with a grin. She smiled too and hugged him. He could swear that he heard somewhere in his mind a weak voice say:

_"Go to sleep"_

He woke up into a headache again. He let out a scream which alerted her awake immediately. "I need more of those pills. Could you go and bring them here?" He asked. He had been a little rude last time, but the headache had been too much that he could speak properly. She stood up and left the room, only to come back in no time holding a familiar green box.

"Thanks." He said as he took a pill from the box and swallowed it. She smiled and curled next to him and began purring.

_She was happy that he was safe. She didn't still quite understand why he wanted that green box, but she didn't care. He knew what it did better than she. She nuzzled closer to him careful to not touch the pale scar on his left side of the head. She already knew than that scar will stay. But so had her scar, and now, they had something in common, got in the same way. Another thing she had noticed that he felt... different when she had just some minutes ago woken up to his scream. He felt more... close._

_After some time, he stood up. "_I need to do one thing."_ with this, he stood up and began walking out of the room. She soon followed him. He had already got that thing he called "Pocket Doctor" and he was tapping it with a puzzled look._

"Weird... It says here that I'm fully healed from the injury, but why do I still have a headache?" _Was that thing sure he had healed? When she thought about it though, her broken bones had healed well in minutes. Why his wouldn't?_

"Wait a minute... I think... I have a tumor. No, two, and they are right where my scapulas are. Well, I think I can get rid of them easy enough." _He said and walked to the open cabinet where she had searched the green box. He looked through the boxes until he found what he had been looking for. He opened the box and took some kind of small bottle from it and a long tube with a spongy-looking end. He opened the bottle and emptied it in the tube. Then he took off his shirt and put the tube somewhere on his back. He kept it there for a couple of seconds and then put it back to the box._

"Done! Now, I think I remember something about cuddling?" _He was smiling with a pose which indicated his relaxation. Whatever he had done, it had seemingly worked. She smiled back and began her way upstairs._

It had been taken care of. No more headache, no more tumors. he remembered when tumors had been a nasty way to die. Now, it was just a sickness which was cured with one injector. He walked up the stairs, careful to not fall again, and reached the top. He went to bedroom. It was about 3 Pm, a good time for a nap. He tugged himself under the blanket and she joined him soon after him. She lied there, next to him some time, until she seemed to have an idea and backed under the blanket so he wasn't able to see her. He was still able to see the bulge where she was, though. Then he felt how her tail brushed next to his skin, he stiffened. He didn't feel it again for some time, until it began tickling him from the foot.

"Stop it Sheeta, that tickles!" He laughed and tried to gently kick her off. She didn't give up and continued. She did it some minutes until he felt how he he was dead tired. She seemed to notice this and stopped. Her head appeared under the blankets with a wide mocking smile on her face and she began laughing soon after. He wasn't able to laugh, and he just made a mix of sigh and laugh. Then he felt how his eyes began closing. They weighted tons, or so it felt like. She put her head on his chest and began purring. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

It was a weird dream. He was in a large forest, running and jumping from tree to tree. He didn't know why he was doing it, it felt like he was running after he had just escaped from a prison. The air was clear, and there was no sound except his running. He didn't even question how he was able to do this. He just ran. In some point he felt huge pain, and woke up.

"Aaaaah!" He shouted. Sheeta jumped awake next to him. He quickly looked for the painkillers. The headache had returned. How? He had taken care of the tumor, and Pocket-Doctor hadn't said that he had anything else to be concerned. He took the pills and lied down. She looked at him puzzled and scared.

"I still have the headache, and I have no idea why." He explained. She nodded in understanding. She curled next to him and put her hand on his chest protectively. She began purring soothingly. After a while, the pain was gone. He stood up and left the room quickly. He walked downstairs and grabbed the Pocket-Doctor again and made it scan him. He saw how she came to the living room with a puzzled look. He turned his head back towards the device. It now showed how those two clumps had grown, but now it said that they weren't tumors, but a natural part of him. _What the actual hell? _He thought when he made it scan again. All the tries and it still said the same. Then he made it explain:

**"Patient's own genetic code has this particular part in it. This body part is part of the patient's DNA, and so a natural part of him. This part, however, is unusual to humans. The surest possible explanation: Mutation."** It read. He read it again and again, all the time not actually wanting to believe it. Then he made it scan the lump more through-outly.

**"Scan negative. Mutation unable to be studied, reason: No any familiar genetic codes in human knowledge to be compared to."**

No familiar genetic codes? He asked it to explain more:

**"Genetic code unknown. Possibly alien origin. Recommended to ask help from Weyland-Yutani personnel."** His heart skipped a beat, when he saw the word "alien". Did it mean he had got something from her? He swallowed before began typing:

"Any way to remove this mutation?" The device whirred for some time as it searched for answers.

**"Negative. The mutated organ has developed connection to central nerve system. Removing the mutation would lead to severe brain damage and death. Procedure not recommended."** He looked at the text. That was the reason for his headache then. This... thing, had somehow managed to connect to his brains, and it seemed that it was something his brains didn't like at all. He let out a sigh. There was nothing possible to be done, so he should just get over with it. He glanced back at Sheeta, and she was looking at him worried. He smiled at her and looked back at the screen. It was already 9 Pm. He had indeed took quite a nap but still, somehow, he felt very sleepy.

"Nothing to worry about, Sheeta. I'm fine. It just seems that I may have to live with this headache a little longer than intended, but I'm sure I can manage. Now, I think It's time for us to go to sleep. I'm sleepy at least, even after that nap we took." He said and tried to look convincing. She smiled and began her way upstairs, but he was able to see an anxiety on her face. He had already learned her emotions that well, that he was able to read her face. He let out a sigh and followed her.

"Sheeta. I'm fine, really. I'm not going to die, at least in the next 50 years or so. So please, stop worrying." He said when the both lied on the bed. She looked at him and smiled. He felt a wave of love rush through him. Somehow, he knew that those feelings were hers. He smiled before falling asleep.

_**Author's** **notes:**_This chapter is again longer than any other! Holy... I don't even know! I wanted to go back to story, so no more lemons coming, not at least for some time. Another thing to be told, remember what I told you about a surprise? Well, before it happens, there's going to be a lot of hints towards it in the next chapters, so try to figure it out! I'm so pumped of this story that I even have somehow been able to create a sequel! Of course, I do this first, and I need to actually make the sequel (When I finish this first!) as a new story! Not going to be spoilers or anything, but that means, I have now the story-line almost fully planned out!

"PM, Review, Favorite and Follow!"

_Hergotzer_, 2014


	8. Chapter 8

**The Reveal**

He saw the same dream again. He ran in a forest, not stopping. He didn't get tired, nor he fell. He ran, and why, he didn't know. He just felt that he couldn't stop. Then he woke up.

He blinked few times to wake up properly. He didn't feel any pain in his head, but it was already crawling back. He stood up and noticed that Sheeta was still sleeping. Careful to not wake her, he grabbed the painkillers and took a pill. He sat on the bed to wait the medicine to kick in. When it did, he let out a soft moan as the pain retreated. He smiled and walked out of the room.

He was eating his breakfast, bread and some juice, as he heard the buzzer ring. Who could it be? They knew he was "sick", and so wouldn't come close. Ok, now he was really sick but it didn't transfer. He dressed quickly and went to the front door and opened it. He wanted to say some words of wisdom, like: "Who the fuck wants to meet me in 7 Am?" But he couldn't say anything, so surprised he was to see this person here.

"Nick! What the hell has happened to you, brotha?" His brother hugged him. Jonathan, or Jon, was his brother and brother in arms and was barely a year older than him. He hadn't seen him after he left army. This was a bad time to meet, for he knew she would hear the voices downstairs and come down to investigate.

"I'm ill, Jon. I think you shouldn't be here now, or you'll get it too." He said trying to get him off here. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, it's just even better! I volunteered on a test, where they gave me this pill, which contained something called "Nanites". I'm immune to all viruses and bacteria now! That's also why I'm here! They gave me some time to test it, and first, I wanted to see you, my brother. Now, can I come in?" He explained and stepped in without waiting for an answer. He looked around and smiled at him.

"Still free? Man, you got to find a girlfriend or I'll find one for you." He said and patted him on the shoulder. Only if he knew...

"Now, I think we should get you to rest, whatever you have, I believe rest is best for you right now." He said and walked next to him.

"No, I- I just woke up! I don't need any rest for a while!" He said. He didn't know why she hadn't come down yet, but if they went upstairs, he would see her

"No, I demand you go to bed. I'm a nurse, don't you remember? If I say you need rest then you do need it!" He said and grabbed him and began to take him upstairs. He tried to stop, but he was stronger than he was, probably because of the time he had lied here when he Jon had been in army. His heart beat fast now. How was he going to explain?

He opened the door and Nick's mind was surprised to not see her anywhere. Where had she gone? "Now, when I come back, I'm going to tell you everything there's happened, you are not going to believe-" He said as he put him down lying on the bed and began walking back gis eyes on him until he hit something dark. Like a solid shadow

"I think you are not the only one with a story to tell." he said.

She hissed to him as he backed away from the nightmare he had encountered. His eyes were full of fear, as the creature followed him. "He's not a threat, Sheeta." He heard Nick say behind him. She stopped, still staring at him. Jon turned to see him face to face.

"Do you know what this thing is? It's a fucking xenomorph! Those things are almost impossible to kill, and bloody dangerous. Run, I'll try to hold it off." He said and took his knife which could shock almost anything to death. He wasn't sure about xenos, though.

"First at all, you would lose, and second, she's not going to attack. She's my... friend." Nick said. It would be bad idea to tell him she was a quite more than a friend. He smiled at the look he gave him.

"That... Thing is dangerous! It has no friends, it's here to kill ya!" he said and looked back at the xeno. Nick sighed and stood up. He walked right past Jon and next to her, where she wrapped her tail around him.

"See?" he said smiling. For a human, Jon had good nerves, and went from defensive pose to alarmed. He didn't sheathe his knife.

"Nick, walk away from it, or-" he tried but was stopped by Nick.

"Umm... it's she. Her name is Sheeta. And please, drop that knife before she has to take it from you." He said. This wasn't going well. He may accept a friendly xeno, but maybe not a girlfriend xeno. He wasn't going to tell him. He glanced at him before slowly lowerd the knife down, not breaking his gaze from her. When he had done so, he said:

"Now, I need to you to tell me what the fuck is going on here!" Nick smiled weakly and stepped back so he could walk out of the room./p  
>p style="text-align: left;""Let's talk about it downstairs, shall we?"<p>

He sat on the pair sofa and she lied next to him, keeping her head on his laps and began to purr. Jon sat in front of him looking worried about him.

"Before you say anything, let me tell you the story. It's too long to be told now fully, so I'll tell you it shortened. About a week ago, I found her, injured in the foot of a cliff. I took her home and healed her, not knowing what she actually was. When she woke up, she was first scared, but I won her trust and she became my friend. Not a pet in any means. She's clever, maybe even more than any human. We talked, yes, she can talk. Well not really, but she can write. We even played chess, and she won me in the second game, with only ten moves!" He said. He didn't want the topic go too near of their more intimate times. Jon's eyes were locked at him.

"I'm not stupid. I can see that there has happened a lot between you two, and I'm not going to ask anything. Could you leave me alone for some time?" He asked and pointed out of the living room. They looked at each other, and then he and Sheeta left.

_She had understood that this man was her mate's brother. They didn't look the same, though. When she had heard talking from downstairs, she had scanned it and seen Nick and someone else there, talking to each other. She wanted to hide, but there was nowhere to go. When they walked upstairs, she panicked and jumped to the ceiling. There she hanged until the unknown man tried to leave._

_She was curious about him. Nick was the only human she had ever seen, and he wanted to see someone else too. When Nick went to bed, she walked silently downstairs. The man, Jon, as Nick had told her, had buried his face in his hands and sounded like he was sobbing. He didn't notice her until she sat in front of him. He looked up and jumped as he understood who he was looking at_

"You! You are a monster, nothing else! I know what you do, I've seen my friends slaughtered by your kind! You have no feelings, all you want is to use him as a host!"_ He cried as he pointed at her. She shook her head sh she took her tablet and wrote:_

_"Calm down! I'm not going to harm him or you, unless you attack me. How do you know how I feel? You think I'm just an animal, a beast which needs to be killed? I'm an intelligent being, and I can't do anything to my nature." She showed the text. He read it and then looked back at her._

"That doesn't change anything! Even your birth kills people, and my job is to kill your kinds of things!"_ He cried to her. This was annoying. She wrote again:_

_"Do you think I'm responsible for killing that human? I can't choose the way I born, like you can't either. If you think that we actually want to kill, you are wrong. We all hate it. We became so corrupted from shame of killing someone only so that we could live that it makes some of us mad! We didn't ask for it!" She showed the tablet to him again, and he read it. He shook then his head and sighed._

"I believe that you are not going to kill me nor him, but I still don't trust you. Killing is your way of life. What if you can't control it?" _He asked. She wrote again, this time smiling_

_"If you knew how close friends we are, which I think you don't actually want to know, you would know that I would never hurt him." She smiled. HE looked at her puzzled from what she had just said, but before he could say anything, Nick walked downstairs._

"What have you two been doing here?"_ He asked and sat next to her. Jon was now looking very concerned._

"Nick. How deep this... friendship exactly is?"_ Jon asked. Nick looked first at him and then at her and she with questioning eyes but she just tilted her head. Nick gave a long sigh and said:_

"So this is what you two talked about? About our friendship?" _He asked. He nodded and then waited for an answer. Nick was silent for some time, until he said:_

"Now, don't panic or anything, I know it sounds very bad, but I think... it's deep enough that we could call it love."_ He said and looked at her. She smiled softly and gave him a quick kiss. She didn't know how she knew how to kiss, and neither she knew when to kiss, but this felt like a good time. She felt Jon's heart skip a pulse and his eyes were wide open. He was silent for some time, until he gave a weak laugh and said:_

"Excuse me what? What did you say?" _He seemed to be ready to blow up. Nick looked at his feet as he said again:_

"We are in love. I know, say what you want, but that's how it is. We are in love."_ Nick looked like he was about to cry. She didn't understand why, though. Why was it so hard to tell him? It wasn't that weird, was it? She leaned towards him and hugged him lovingly and gave another short kiss. He blushed from her open showing of affection, but didn't stop her. Jon watched at them some time until he said:_

"I- I know what real love looks like, and I can see that you two are properly lost in love. What the fuck man? You, my brother, are in relationship with a fucking xenomrph?!" _He said not believing what he was saying. She hissed at him and Nick corrected:_

"Her name is Sheeta. Call her so if you want to call her something." _He said. HE felt a bit tensed, like a mother protecting its pups. Was he actually defending her? She could feel how he was ready to defend her if needed. Not that she needed any help, but it did warm her. He wanted to protect her! She unknowingly squirmed where she sat as she thought about it._

"What is it, Sheeta?" _Nick asked her. She noticed what she was doing and stopped. She had surely looked a little goofy, and for her and Nick's luck, it seemed to get Jon a bit more relaxed. He sighed before continuing their conversation._

"I- I don't know what to say. Even if I'm older than you, I'm not much wiser. I think my words have no worth in this thing, am I right?" _He said. She and Nick nodded simultaneously. He looked at them both for some time, studying them, until he broke into laugh._

"I still can't choose are you mad or lucky, brother! Maybe both. I'm sure it isn't going to be boring." _He said and leaned more to the sofa. She felt their tension fade but there was still something that pressed them all in the air. He seemed to have chosen to accept this. She didn't understand why it was such a big thing; they were in love and that's it. She stood up and and began her way upstairs. Let them have their time together. She knew they had something to talk, privately. She walked upstairs waving her hip seductively. They both seemed to notice this and blushed a little. It was cute to see that red rise on their faces. Then she climbed up the stairs and disappeared._

"Did I just see right? Did she just- Wait a minute." Jon said as she had gone. Nick was still looking at the stairs.

"When a woman does that, it usually means only one thing. Now I'm not offending you, but is there- has there been happening "more" with you two?" He asked. Nick knew he would ask that sooner or later. He was a man, and of course, he would think about that part rather quickly. Nick swallowed before answering.

Yes." He looked back at him. He didn't look at him like he was mad or crazy. Actually, his face was impossible to decipher. Then, after some minutes, his face twisted to a face that meant something between disgust and shame and he shouted:

"Oh FUCK! Now I'm never able to get that picture out of my mind!" He said and smiled at Nick. He stood up and sat next to him and patted his shoulder./p  
>p style="text-align: left;""You, bro, are the luckiest motherfucker I've ever seen. You-" He pointed at Nick. "-actually have fucked a xeno. That's something you should not tell to everyone but something to be proud of!" He said. Nick looked at him puzzled.<p>

"Hey. I've seen much weirder and crazier shit out there. You have no idea. Also, she is indeed intelligent. I talked with her, or whatever you want to call communicating with that- her, sorry." He said and smiled at him. He knew he had seen some things nobody should ever see, but if it really passed sex with xenomorph in weirdness, he understood his opinion of it. He smiled back and hugged him

"Well, why are you here then? Oh sorry, you already told. Well, where are you going to stay?" Nick asked him. He looked at him and asked:

"Well, my intentions were to live here, with you until I get a proper house built. Weyland-Yutani pays all. But now that I know about your... girlfriend, I think I need to go to the temporary living quarters. Unless you think you won't be bothered with me living under the same roof with you?" Nick thought about it. He should ask her first, as it was now more like their both's home.

"I need to ask her too. Wait here." He said and left the room

He opened the bedroom door. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed, purring softly. "I'm sorry, Sheeta, but not now. We have to choose do we let him live with us." he said. She stood up and walked to him. Only now he remembered how big she actually was. She smiled and showed him the tablet's screen.

_"Nick, I love you, but you are the only human friend and friends are something I don't have much. I would love to try to get a new one! Of course he can come here! After all, he's your family, am I right?_ he nodded, smiled back and grabbed her hand.

"Then let's go tell him good news."

They had to clean up the quest room first. Jon insisted to help, but they rejected the offer as he was their quest. The room was meant to be a quest room, but it had changed into something more like a storage as he rarely had any visitors and those who came up here, never left for the night. With Sheeta's immerse strength it was an easy job though. They were done in less than an hour. The room was almost as big as the main bedroom, but it had just an usual bed, a drawer, a wardrobe and another drawer. When they were pleased with the result, they walked back downstairs.

Jon had brought his bags already inside, ready to be carried upstairs. He saw them come downstairs and stood up from the sofa.

"You ready? I have a lot of stuff with me, can you lift them?" He asked and pointed towards the bags. Nick gave a small laugh.

"For what I can't carry, Sheeta can. I've seen her bend steel pipes with her bare hands." He said and took two bags. She took two of the bigger ones with no problem and began her way upstairs. Nick and Jon followed.

It took them just a minute or two to carry all the luggage upstairs. When they were done, Jon asked:

"Now that I remember, what's wrong with you? You said you are ill, and you sure look like that. What is it?" Nick looked back at him, worry in his eyes.

"I, it's not an illness, actually. There was this... effect with me living with her. I don't know yet what triggered it, but somehow I've got some of her genes. It's a... mutation. Let me show you." He said and took off his shirt and turned his back at Jon. Sheeta had noted him that those bulges were becoming more and more visible by the day and now they already were half an inch high. Jon stared at the bulges.

"What did your Pocket-Doctor say?" He said as he studied the bulges.

"Nothing useful, only that they were a mutation and the genes were alien. It was easy to draw conclusions from there, really." He said and chuckled. He almost felt Jon grin behind him.

"Those things are for nothing. I have my army's one, it should work better. Can I?" He said as he draw a tablet-like device from his bag. Nick nodded and braced for the ticklish feeling Pocket-Doctor always gave him. There was nothing.

"Well? When do you start?" He asked.

"It's already done. It's processing right now, wait just a minute and we have something to use." He answered and walked in front of him. He saw a lot of text on the tablet, and for him, it was just gibberish. For Jon, though, it seemed to mean something. He sighed as he read it.

"Well this is new. Has anything... exceptional happened to you lately? Something that also included her?" He asked him. Nick thought back: There hadn't happened anything that weird, except for their mating, if one wanted to call it so but that couldn't be it. It had started after- He had been injured! And she had healed him with that "Life-Jelly"!

"There was this one time, when I hit my head seriously. I think I would be dead by now if she hadn't helped me. She gave me this... thing they call "Life-Jelly", which is able to one from almost any illness or injury. Is that something?" He said. Jon nodded and looked at the screen for a moment./p  
>p style="text-align: left;""There's a hell lot of things here, but if I have understood this correctly, I have bad news and good news. Good news is that this mutation can be stopped." he said not looking at him.<p>

"And bad news?" He asked. He knew that if Jon said something bad about anything, it was really bad. He was an optimist.

"Let me explain it like this: When she gave you this... "Life-Jelly", that jelly changed your cells into a state they are ready to.. change. And I don't mean only for example from muscles to bones, but I mean on genetic level too. Meaning, your cells, all of them, are now in mode where they are ready to receive and change their genetic code. Something in that jelly made your cell behave like this. And, as Sheeta is only living being here, your body has absorbed her DNA. You are turning into a xenomorph. To stop this, you should be in no contact with anything living until the cells have calmed down. That's the bad news." He explained. Nick's pose fell. HE had suspected that it wasn't going to be easy to get rid of this, but to be away from her? That was just cruel.

"Any idea how long it takes to my cells to... calm?" He asked. Jon sighed.

"No. There has been nothing like this before, I can't say. It may be days, weeks, maybe even years. Hell, it may never leave!" he said and punched the table. Nick barely noticed this. Was it actually so bad, then? He would be able to be even closer to her and the borders they had because of the fact they were different species would leave. He thought this as he heard Jon say his name:

"Nick. Are you really considering it? You really want to change? You are my _brother_! I don't acce-" He said but was stopped but Sheeta who put her tail in front of his mouth to make him shut up. Nick was again in his thoughts. For some reason, the idea thrilled him. He wanted it, but another part of him, the most humane part, resisted it strongly. He felt his headache return, and he had no idea if it was because of his internal fight or because of the mutation. Whichever it was, it made him fall unconscious.

He was again in that forest of his dreams and again he ran. This time he noticed how his hands and feet were dark and slender with a robotic look on them. He felt how his tail swung behind him as he ran. He had still no idea why he was running. He just felt an urge to do so. Then, as he jumped on a branch, he felt his grip slip and he fell. Everything went blurry, and then black.

"Wake up! You are not going to die on me, or I'll kill you!." He heard a familiar voice say. He opened his eyes and was greeted with Sheeta's and Jon's faces. He was shaking him until he noticed that he had woken up and hugged Nick.

"What happened? I remember a huge headache and then a strange dream." he said as he looked at them both. Jon had made him stand up and Nick was now in the tight embrace of Sheeta.

"You can let me go. I'm fine. Am I?" He asked Jon as he was able to see him.

"No, you aren't. You fell unconscious, your heart stopped for 2 minutes and then you just lied there, barely breathing for at least half an hour!" He said furiously. He didn't understand his rage, though. It hadn't been his fault, and he had a reason to be worried, but not angry.

"Why are you so angry? No harm done, am I right? I feel totally fine." He said as he was able to get Sheeta let him go. Actually, he felt better than in along time. The painkillers had already wore off, but still there was no headache. Jon still looked a bit angry, but seemed to be able to calm himself enough to answer.

"I'm sorry. I thought I lost you there. You know that even though I have a life, You are my only real friend who I have. We lost our family in war so you are also the only family I have. Also I wonder, why did you pass out like that." He said and sat on sofa. Nick sat on the other and Sheeta curled next to him wrapping her tail around him

"Why are you so calm, Sheeta? I though losing your love would get you panic, but when he lied there, you just sat next to him and purred." Jon asked and looked at her. She took a tablet and wrote:

_"Because I felt that he was in no danger. Don't ask how, I just... sensed it."_ Now Jon looked again like he could explode any moment.

"And you didn't tell me? I was almost scared to death!" He shouted. She looked a bit taken aback, like nobody had ever yet shouted at her. That may actually had been the case. She wrote to the tablet:

"_I'm sorry, but I don't know how to answer. I... lost myself. When he lied there, I felt that I had to be next to him, but not to interfere whatever what was happening. I was in some kind of trance. I would have told you if I could. Also I've noticed that now, after that accident, Nick feels... different. Not in a bad way, though._" They both read the message, and Nick had to admit, he felt different. Nothing actually was so important to him, except to be close to her. Like something had calmed his mind from almost everything. HE didn't even actually felt like he was able to care about anything right now.

"You need to remember also, that you two should get away from each other, at least until the side-effect of the jelly fades." Jon said as he stood up to clear his mind. Nick thought about it. This time, he felt that there was no human voice arguing. He didn't know what to say, but he made his decision clear by not moving./p  
>p style="text-align: left;""You have to be kidding me, Nick. If you really want to be with her, you can still live together as long as you don't touch each other, at least not that much. I don't know how this thing goes, but I can guess that at some point also your mind's going to be affected. Now, if you let me, I'll go outside." He said and walked out of the room. He heard the front door slam as he went outside to calm himself.<p>

"Let's let him be, I think this day has been a pretty rough one for him." He said and stood up. He wasn't happy about the fact they had to not be in touch in its most literal way, but he wasn't concerned. This was going to end hopefully in a week or two, and if not, then there was nothing they could do about it.

They sat there for a while, not talking or moving. They sat next to each other, as close as possible but far enough to not to be in touch. Then, Nick had to ask her.

"Sheeta, you heard what my problem is. Did you understand it?" She grabbed her tablet and answered:

_"I didn't understand it fully, but I understood you were changing. What about it?"_ Nick didn't say anything for couple of seconds.

"What do you think about it? I have a chance to become one like you. Doesn't that make you think about it?" He asked finally. She didn't answer instantly, but when she did, she wrote clearly thinking long what she wrote:

_"For me, you are always my mate, whatever your form is. You don't need to change because of me. It's your choice, but whichever you choose, know that I'll always love you. Because you are you."_ She purred as he had read the text. Nick hadn't even noticed that he had stopped breathing when she had wrote and quickly let the air out he had been holding. She hadn't actually said her opinion, but had made her point clear.

"Thanks, Sheeta" He said and hugged her as she responded by purring softly and nuzzling her head on his shoulder. Then they remembered their little isolation and backed from each other.

_"Those things are really getting noticeable."_ _She thought as he saw two humps on his back. Nick turned his head towards her. He looked at her puzzled and then gave a laugh. What was he laughing at?_

"Great. Now I'm hearing voices." He said to himself as he looked at her. He had heard a faint feminine voice, saying something about the bulges on his back. What next? Sheeta looked at him first puzzled, then she seemed to became thrilled and grabbed her tablet.

_"What did you hear?"_ She wrote. Nick shrugged and said:

"Nothing much. Just I think my mind is going on overcharge. I though somebody say something about those bulges I have." He explained. She stared at him and slowly lowered the tablet. She did not move at all, but he felt a huge surprise coming from her mind.

_"Can you hear me?"_ He felt the voice come again. Oh good, now he had two personalities. Perfect. Well, might as well try it.

"Umm... Yes? I can hear you. Who are you?" He thought in his mind. For some reason Sheeta jumped and gave a shriek of happiness.

"What is it? What happened?" He asked her as she came back down from the ceiling. She smiled widely, exposing her teeth.

_"It's me, moron! I am Sheeta!" _The voice in his head said again. No, he was just going mad. He thought he might as well crush the voice with logic.

"If you really are her, then rise your right hand." He said and waited some kind of excuse from the voice. He was surprised, when she lifted her right hand in the air while grinning like a mad man. Or a mad xeno, mad from happiness.

_**Author's notes:**_Chapter 8 as promised! I wanted to finally properly bring other people in the story, but I'm not so sure hot this chapter turned out. Also, there's going to be other xenos coming, but maybe just not yet. I know that this chapter has no a usual end, but first at all, I love cliffhangers, and also This chapter has already 5,202 words on it, and I want to increase the length of my chapters gradually. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and followers! There's already 25 follows! I know it's not that big as there's man much bigger stories out there, but for me, it's important. Once again, than you all and I'll see you- no, I don't see you, why do I even want to say that? Why am I writing this? Oh well, now you got some answers about the story and I'll, hmm... see your _reviews, favorites and_ _follows_ later. No that doesn't still make any sense.

"**_The three main aspects of life: Reviews, Follows and Favorites. Without these, there's no desire to write._**"

_Hergotzer_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's notes 1: **_Ok, so first at all, if anyone is worried about this "Mutation", do not worry; Nick is not going to transform, at least not yet. Maybe I'll make a new timeline for that(Wink wink)? The whole idea of the genes transferring started when I thought a scientific way for telepathics to work; it needed a way to add those abilities to human body. Then it became something a bit more, and HEY! here we are. That's for the news, now I'll let you read the chapter. Enjoy.

**Instincts**

He was dumbstruck. She had indeed raised her hand when he had asked so. He had to be sure, even though he had the proof i front of him. "Nod if you can hear me." He thought in his mind. She nodded furiously in front of him grinning madly.

"_Yes I can hear you! This is so good!" _He heard her scream in his mind. It felt like someone was pushing his mind, putting it into a bit smaller room but it didn't feel bad though. She jumped and hugged him lovingly forgetting that they should not touch each other for some time. He hugged back also forgetting it. Her... voice was very hard to describe, as it was surely feminine, there was some kind of wildness behind it and it surely didn't sound human. It was pitched so that anyone who could hear her would recognize her as an alien.

They sat there for a little while, sinking in what they had just learned. Finally Sheeta released the embrace and looked at him.

_"Please don't tell me this is a dream!" _She pleaded to him. He smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"It isn't a dream, Sheeta. I can hear you!" He said to her, this time out loud. She jumped up and down in joy until she was able to calm herself. He smiled at her as she tried to find something to say. When she wasn't able to say anything, Nick helped out.

"I love you, Sheeta." He said to her through their new connection. She smiled at him and said:

"_And I love you too, Nick"_ She then walked over to him and kissed him. Nick was first surprised, but soon returned the kiss. He didn't know how long it lasted, but their kiss was brought to a halt as Jon came back.

"I- WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-" He asked eyes wide open. They quickly backed off from each other, but only far enough that they were not touching each other. They looked at Jon, who's mouth was hanging open. They hadn't stopped because they felt embarrassed, but because they knew Jon couldn't look at them doing something so intimate. They both smiled at his reaction, and couldn't soon keep themselves from laughing.

"Why are you laughing? And why in the name of God you were doing_ that_?" He said to them as the laughed to him both with their own ways. It took some time for them to calm themselves, and even then they couldn't help a little laugh escape their lips when they remembered his face.

"I'm sorry, we just, I don't even know how to tell you this! Ok, we just found out something; we can actually talk to each other! Not with writing, but actually talk! That's why we also kissed." he explained to him. It seemed to take a few moments for him to understand.

"Well? Can I hear her talk?" He asked. Nick looked at him and then at the floor.

"Actually, no. She can't make voices, but I think she's telepathic." He said. To this Jon began laughing.

"Now you really lost it! A telepathic? You are now actually mad!" He said to him laughing between the words. They looked at him smiling.

"You want me to prove it then? We can do that." Nick asked him. His laughter ceased but he was still grinning.

"Whatever, I'll enjoy whatever you have in mind. Well? How are you going to do it?" He asked. Nick smiled and said:

"We, you and me, will go to that other room, you'll write something on a pad and show it to me. I'll tell her what it says and when we come back, she has written the same text. Deal?" He proposed and Sheeta nodded for the plan. Jon though the plan for some time, and then nodded too.

"No any tricks then, I'll see them very well." He said and left the room with him. They went to the bedroom and Jon grabbed a tablet from the desk next to the bed. He wrote quickly:

"Nick is mad." He showed the text to him and Nick looked at him displeased. He was able to say anything only because he wanted to see him dumbstruck when he saw the proof.

"It says: "Nick is mad." He thought. He felt her send him a feeling that meant affirmative. He nodded at Jon and they left the room. When they came downstairs, Sheeta pushed the screen of her tablet in front of Jon. It said:

"_Nick is eanything else but mad."_ Nick laughed at the message. Not by plan, but efficient. Jon's face fell immediately.

"No way. No WAY!" He said as the message was finally understood. He looked at them both eyes wide in awe. They both grinned again at the face he was making. It amused both of them to see so much wonder in that face.

"Yup. Didn't I tell you so?" He said to Jon. He seemed to understand that his face looked stupid and gathered himself.

"How? How is that possible? There's a theory about telepathic beings but it would need a totally new or-" he said but stopped when a look of understanding flashed on his face.

"Nick, I think the reason is the mutation. Whatever part of her gives her the ability to "speak", it has now grew on you. Your... illness is progressing too quickly, and that... kinds of affection doesn't help at all." He said to him while pointing at them both. He didn't seem so hesitant of their relationship anymore. Sure he was a bit shy about it, but for some reason he didn't think it too weird. He had had seen something very disturbing in his time in army.

"Really, Nick, listen to me. You HAVE to stay away from her, or you may get stuck between xeno and human, if the effect of that "Life-Jelly" ends. You have to remember that. Now, step away from her. I know how it feels to be away from the one you love, I had a girlfriend too, but I don't want to anything... monstrous happen to you." Jon said and immediately regretted his words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it through, Sheeta, I'm sorry, nothing monstrous about you, I-" He began gab as she hissed at him. He was cut off when Nick began laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's just you two, you may continue your childish fight if you want, but now I think we should talk about something else." He said and looked at them. Jon looked at Sheeta waiting her to jump on him, but she gave a final hiss and sat on the sofa. Nick sat next to her and Jon soon sat on the sofa in front of them. There was an awkward silence for some time, until Jon spoke up:

"So, Nick. About this mutation. If you stop now, there's a chance that you may actually return to a pure human as your body kills the mutated cells. But if you continue, there may be too much mutated cells, and there can be two outcomes: One where the mutation continues on itself, or it'll stop but stays forever. You can't seriously even think of turning to xenomorph, can you? It's not even certain that you'll actually turn: You may become an anomaly, a monster, something between." He pressed him. Nick hadn't thought about those possibilities; What if he actually came a monstrosity, something that shouldn't exist? He felt shivers go down his spine.

_"He has a point. We can't be sure what will happen to you. What if we just do what he says? I doubt this... effect will fade away in no time, and now we can talk to each other. I think we can stand that. I don't want anything bad happen to you, Nick." _She said to him. It felt a bit strange to talk to her like this. He looked down as he thought:

-_Is it worth taking a risk? Jon already thinks god knows what of me, his opinion doesn't count.-_

_-__**Hello.**__-_

_-What if something goes wrong?-_

_-__**HELLO?!-**_

_-What?-_

_-__**Finally. Before you start asking questions, you are indeed talking to yourself. Or actually more like to another you. I'll not explain it now, but refer me as the "More Clever One".-**_

_-Wait, what? Who- -_

**_-I said, don't ask questions. Just listen. You don't need to really choose yet. You can for now take it and stop whatever is happening to you. You won't be able to be with her that much and well like usual, but you can handle it, I know you can. Then, when you have thought about this more, you can just ask her to give you some Life-Jelly, and the transformation begins again. But for now, You have to heal yourself. Remember, no questions, I'll explain you more later, when we have free time.-_**

Ok, so he had two personalities, from which another one has a huge ego. "The more Clever One"? He sighed. He felt that other person there, in the backseat of his mind.

"Ok, Jon, I'll do it. We'll keep our distance from each other until the effect wears off. You happy?" He said. Both Sheeta and Jon seemed relieved.

"Thank you. Now, If you please, I'll go up to my room." He said and left. He looked at Sheeta and she looked at him.

"_Thank you, Nick. I know I wanted deep down you two become one like me, but the risks are too high." _She said and almost hugged him before remembering the promise so she settled on giving a loving smile.

"I have to clear my thoughts here, Sheeta. Could you go upstairs? I need some time alone. I'll come up when I'm done." He thought. She smiled and stood up.

"_I understand, my mate. Take your time. We aren't allowed to touch each other anyway." _She said and left upstairs.

-_You there?-_

_-**Of course. Why would have I left? I'm part of you.-**_

_**-**Now, explain. Start with the part of who you are.-_

**_-I, like I already told you, am part of you, another personality. You haven't understood it, but you actually were mad. You had a mental disorder where you had two personalities. I just took the place of the other one.-_**

_-Are you saying that Jon was actually right?-_

**_-No, you aren't mad in that way, you just have to minds inside you.-_**

_-Just? I think it's a bad thing.-_

**_-Nah, it didn't make any problems, it was too weak for that.-_**

_-Ok, then where did you come from. You said you took my other minds place.-_

**_-I'm part of the mutation, Nick.-_**

_-What?-_

**_-Yes, I'm the alien part of the your mind you would get if you transform. I'm not sure if that's actually possible to do that. Anyways, to explain you, xenos work with instincts. Sheeta here loves you, that's true, but she protects you because he refers you as her Queen.-_**

_-She already told me that.-_

**_-I know. Anyways, now those instincts have transferred to you. They are not yet active, but they are there. One of those instincts is to protect her. Male xenos, which are rare, have only one reason to live: To protect their Queen, their mate. If you would transform into a xeno, those instincts would kick in and you wouldn't literally care anyone else anymore than her.-_**

**_-_**_I wouldn't think Jon as my friend?-_

**_-Yes, you would. You just wouldn't care. If he was in danger, you would leave him unless she ordered you to help him.-_**

_-Wait a minute, aren't you already making me kill you? If this transforming stops or even reverts, doesn't that mean you would die?-_

**_-No, I would be here forever. We share the same body, Nick. It's my concern as well as yours to keep it safe. That's why I'm helping you. If something bad happened when you morphed, I would be in problems too.-_**

_-Okay. What about that "The More Clever One"?-_

**_-Xenos are geniuses! I am what you would be if you became a xeno. At least as similar as possible. I'm a clever xeno version of you, Nick.-_**

_-Okay, what about my privacy? I believe you know everything I do.-_

**_-Yup. You can't keep secrets from me, or more like from yourself. Now I think could be a right moment to tell you that the part which enables your ability to talk with her is those bulges in back. Those are the organs Jon speculated about. Those bulges are the reason why you can talk to her.-_**

**_-_**_And why do you tell me this?-_

**_-I don't know, for fun? Oh, and please don't tell them about me, I think Sheeta would react a bit weird on this and Jon, well, he would call you, this time accordingly, mad.-_**

Their conversation ended. He was now actually mad. Or was he? That other personality couldn't affect his body in any ways, it was just a mind inside him. Okay, he was mad. He sighed before standing up and walking upstairs.

"_Hello, my mate." She said to him as he walked in the bedroom. She had been able to talk like this all the time, but he hadn't been able to do so. Whatever had gave him this ability, she was grateful for it.  
><em>

"Hi, Sheeta." _He said and sat next to him. She had been lying on her back on the bed, and after some time, she felt him lie next to him._

_"What should we do?" Sh asked and looked at him. There was something new on his face, like he gone through something depressing. If he didnät menrion it, she wouldn't force him to tell._

_"_Should we find out more of this... ability?" _He suggested. She weighted the idea and nodded._

_"In which ways?" She asked and sat up into a sitting position. He sat up too to meet her eyes. Okay, she didn't have any visible ones, but he seemed to know where to look at._

_"_What we can do with it, I mean. For example, can we transfer pictures, feelings and memories." _He said and thinking. She grinned. She knew that she was able to do so, and also how to do it. She concentrated on the night they had sex and sent it to him from his perspective. He immediately blushed strongly and she giggled softly._

_"_Sheeta! Please!" _He said trying to hide the red on his face. She giggled more and said:_

_"You know, you look so cute when you blush. And why did you blush anyways?" When she said him cute, he blushed even more._

_"_Because of that memory, Sheeta! I know it isn't anything to be shamed of or anything, but it feels just so embarrassing." _He explained. She smiled and send him memory of them hugging._

_"_What was that?"_ He asked puzzled._

_"Well, we aren't allowed to hug, so I thought we could just settle sending each other a memory of a hug." She said and smiled lovingly. Her tail twitched as she waited for his answer._

_"_That's sweet, but I don't know how to... send these memories. Could you teach me?"_ He asked her sheepishly._

_"Of course I can. It's almost like when you taught me, except now we have switched places." She said and began teaching him. It was a bit hard, as she had had this ability all her life, and so couldn't explain how to use it, like you couldn't teach one how to use an arm if they didn't have one. It needed just thinking of the memory, and, well, saying it. That's the best she was able to teach. Finally, after countless of tries, he succeeded when she received a memory of him finding her the first time. She could feel all the emotions and senses he was feeling at that moment, what he was feeling, seeing, smelling and everything else. All the emotions were so different from hers; they were so much softer but also weaker. She felt it raw and powerful, where he felt all the emotions polished and beautiful, but weakened in some point._

_"__You got it now, Nick. Sending pictures is very similar like memories but when you send pictures, you need to focus on the visible aspects, nothing else. Same works on everything else, too." She explained as he tested his just learned ability. Sheeta smiled as she received memories, pictures, feelings, voices and more from their mental link. Was this what it felt like when you taught children? If so, she understood why one wanted a family. She hadn't even thought about starting a family, as it needed a male. When she had met Nick, she had still pushed the idea aside; he was not her kind. Then, this fortunate mishap had happened, and he was able to become like her. If he wanted to wait, she could wait for her kind didn't age._

_"You have learned well, Nick." She said to him and he blushed a little. Oh how cute he was!_

_"_Thanks, but you were much faster. You learned to write in mere days, when it takes months for us." _He said to her. She smiled and shared the feelings of love and protection with him. He shivered first but then relaxed, and send back his feelings. It was the most powerful way of showing affection._

He enjoyed it, until he incidentally fell from the bed. He hadn't noticed how close he was to the edge, and now paid for his negligence. He could hear Jon move on the bed in the next room, jump from the bed and run towards his room. Wait a minute. How was he able to hear that? Jon came into the room wearing just his white shirt and underwear.

"What happened? I heard some noises and-" He said looking around but stopped when he saw Nick on the floor.

"It was nothing, brother. I just fell, that's all. I'm fine." He said to him and stood up. Jon looked at him checking him and then calmed.

"I'm sorry, I just-" He began but was cut off by Nick. He knew why he was so tense all the time.

"You thought that she had done something to me? Jon, I already told you, she won't harm me nor you. You are safe here, safer than inside the barracks." He said to him. He saw from his face that his guess had been right. He wanted to say something, but looked around and searched for something.

"Where's that damn switch. I can barely see here..." He muttered as he looked for the light switch. Nick was puzzled; Weren't the lights already on? He could see perfectly. Then he looked out of the window. The stars dotted the sky. Then he looked at the ceiling; the lights _WERE_ off. Then how he saw so well? There was a small "HA!" When Jon found what he was looking for and switched the lights on.

"AAAaaah! He shouted from pain when a bright light almost blinded him. He closed hie yes tightly and still saw colorful dots here and there. He felt Sheeta next to him, not allowed to touch him and help him. He felt her despair as she asked frightened:

"_What is happening?! Nick, tell me what's happening!" _He was barely able to point the switch from the pain at his eyes. She understood and ran to the switch and turned off the lights.

"What happened, Nick? Why did she turn off the lights?" He heard Jon ask. He didn't answer before the throbbing pain had faded enough and he was brave enough to open his eyes. There was no pain, and he saw fine again.

"I don't know. When you turned the lights on, I almost got blinded! Everything was white and my eyes hurt like hell! Like someone had flashbanged my eyes!" He explained as he tried to rub the pain off.

"I think that's one more thing to be added to the list of mutations, I'm afraid. Let me guess: You can see now fine, can't you?" He asked and leaned towards him. He nodded quickly. Jon sighed and stood up.

"You have now a natural night vision. What next? A tail? or a second jaw? He asked and shook his head. Nick couldn't resist to try his mouth. Nope, still a tongue there.

-_Did you know about this?-_

**_-Of course I did. I thought it was obvious.-_**

_-Well, I'm not a genius, so could you tell me what else I have?-_

**_-If I've understood correctly, which is compulsory, you have also very keen hearing, you can sense footsteps, you can sense heartbeats and you have slightly more acidic blood. If you had been just bit more time with Sheeta, you could smell pheromones.-_**

_-I don't want to know when Jon is scared.-_

"What's time?" Nick asked trying to get him forget this and go to bed.

"I think it's already past 10, you should go to sleep." He said and yawned. Nick smiled. He knew that it was already more than 11, and reminding Jon about the time would get him sleepy.

"Let's think about this more tomorrow. I'm off to bed. And remember, try to not touch each other, okay?" He said to them as he left the room and the pneumatic doors hiss closed. He sighed and began undressing. He felt Sheeta looking at his body.

"_You know, your brother is at much better shape. Tomorrow we go jogging." _She said as she lied on the bed. Nick lied next to her but watched to not touch her. It felt so much lonelier to go to sleep without her around him. It had been their little ceremony every night, it made them fall asleep.

"_Good night, my beautiful mate." _She said to him and smiled to him.

"I'm not beautiful, I'm handsome." He said to her. She just giggled and responded:

"_For me, you are always beautiful, no matter what." _Nick gave a long sigh and closed his eyes.

"_I'm still waiting." _She said to him annoyed after some time. He laughed and looked at her. He hadn't forgot, he had tested if she had.

"Good night, my mate." He said to her and send her his warm feelings, in which she sent hers.

_**Author's notes:** _I know, a shorter chapter than usual, but I have my reasons:

1. I wanted to inform you that NO, Nick is not going to turn, at least not in Deep in Minds, so no worries. I didn't want to make whole chapter to tell you this, so I made this chapter.

2. I wanted first to fuse this and the next chapter together, but chose otherwise as the next chapter has some action and plots in it, and I just so love to keep you waiting. I'm evil.

3. I thought I needed to make this "Mind-reading" into a whole new chapter, as it's important.

That's about it. Now off to writing the next chapter!

**Review, Favorite, Follow.**

P.S. Why American English? It doesn't like favourite, but accepts favorite.

_Hergotzer_


	10. Chapter 10

**Discovery**

He woke up into a wind brushing against him. He blinked few times to wake himself properly. The window was open, for some reason, and the wind was blew in. He yawned and stretched. He hadn't slept well, as he didn't feel Sheeta next to him. HE looked where she was. Or should had been but there was nobody.

"_Downstairs, my mate."_ She said to him softly. Or well, send him. They had a mental bond which they were able to talk to each other. He smiled and lied there for some more time until he felt like he had to face the day. He sighed and stood up. He didn't even remember that they had a visitor as he came downstairs wearing only his underwear.

"Next time please put at least pants on when you wake up." He heard Jon say from the living room. He looked at his almost naked body and quickly grabbed his old trousers from the floor. He could feel the amusement the scene produced on Sheeta. He was too tired to think more of it. HE walked to the kitchen to make some coffee, but was surprised to see Sheeta's tall, dark form standing there, doing something. He heard a voice of a knife as it hit something wooden. Was she making a breakfast?

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell ya, she woke me up and asked me if I could teach her how to cook." He heard Jon's voice come from the room behind him.

"_What? I was interested. It seemed fun so I had to try it. By the way, it is fun."_ She said as she turned around to see him. She was holding a plate with a delicious looking breakfast on it: A sandwich with some cheese, ham, cucumber and other dressings and a glass of juice.

"_You are going to need it today, for I'm going to get you into shape!" _She said and put the plate and the glass on the table.

"She got it fast! I think she likes it." Jon said to him as Nick began to eat. He soon finished the meal and drank the glass of juice. She was doing something again, what, he didn't see.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as he felt her confusion. She stepped aside and he saw that he was trying to understand how the coffee machine worked.

"Oh that? You don't need to do anything else but to press that button there. It's already set." He said and pointed at a big button. She put a cup at its slot and pressed the button and soon she was holding a cup of fresh-brewed coffee. She handed it to him and walked to the living room. HE took the cup and followed. She had sat on a sofa and Jon was reading the news from his tablet.

"I don't know about everything else at her, but she damn well knows how to cook!" Jon said to him as he noticed Nick. He smiled and sat next to Sheeta who was waiting for him.

"_Well? tell him._" She beckoned him after a while. Tell him what? Oh, right. They were going out.

"Jon, Sheeta has chose to take care of my health recently, actually she chose to do so last night. She wants us to go outside jogging, and we don't know how long it may take. She's the one in charge, I believe." He said to him. He looked at him amused.

"I know, my girlfriend did the same to me some times. Not wanting to be in your boots, brother. Human woman's "jogging" I bad enough. Wonder what a female xeno comes up with." He said and smiled knowingly before returning to the news. When he had finished his coffee, during which Sheeta had shared some memories of her life out, he stood up and went upstairs to change clothes.

They left the house like they had done before; Nick first from the front door, and Sheeta then from the window. They didn't want anyone see her. The ran to the edge of the forest before looking for the path. Sheeta didn't seem to be even panting from the 200 meters run they had done. Well, she was made for that. They found the path soon and began walking it. Just couple of minutes later, he saw Sheeta quicken her pace and he had to start walking faster to keep up with her. Again, after some time, she quickened her pace again, and this time, Nick had to start actually jogging.

They jogged along the path for a long time, but eventually Sheeta turned and ran off the path and into the forest. He ran after her. He lost her quickly, but wasn't scared; he knew this was what she had been planning on. A hunt. And he was the prey. She could be anywhere, even behind him. He quickly glanced behind him just to make sure, and began running back.

She had in some point send him the rules of this game: He was to try and run from her as long as possible, using any techniques he had, and she was to catch him. She had ran away from him so it was fair. After that, she had blocked all communications became mute. It was fine for him, he needed to concentrate. He knew that xenos had thermal vision, so hiding wasn't and option. His only way winning was running back, just like she had planned and to reach the path before she caught him. So no any usual boring running. He took a deep breath and began running.

He was good at running, yes, but somehow he was faster than ever, even if Sheeta seemed to think that he was at bad shape. In fact, he didn't even feel like he could get tired! He ran through the forest, dodging plants and trees that came on his way. She had lead him far from the path, but Nick had remembered the way to go. It would still take some time to get there, and he could already feel slightly her mind's presence as she was closing. He passed the feeling and kept running.

He was stopped by something big pinning him down, but doing it gently.

"_I won." _She said triumph in her voice. He smiled the weight left and he turned to meet Sheeta's face. She was smiling too and he could feel, now that she had opened her mind again, that she had had fun. He stood up and looked around. It seemed that he had in some point took a wrong turn; this place didn't seem familiar.

"_You ran better than I expected, though." _She said to him smiling. He smiled back.

"Any idea where we are?" he asked her. She looked around and gave positive. Then she stiffened quickly and went into an alarmed pose, defending him. He could feel both amazement and worry from her mind.

"What is it?" He asked and looked around expecting to see something dangerous jump on them any second. Nothing came.

"_I sense others. Others of my kind. And... she's close by." _She answered and slowly began creeping forwards. He followed her looking past her shoulder. Then, they became to a clearing. And in the middle of it, there lied a little girl by the look of the dress she wore.

"_Oh no." _She said and ran for the girl.

"Be careful, Sheeta! She may get scared if she sees you!" He said to her as he walked behind her. He felt how she radiated sadness and happiness at the same time.

"_I think she's not able to see me nor you at the moment." _She said and leaned over her. Nick finally got up to her, and saw that there was a skin-colored creature on her face. He saw how to flaps on the creature's both sides slowly rose as it breathed. She was not moving.

"Is that... facehugger?" He asked her and studied the creature. It had ten finger-like limbs which took hold from her face and a long tail which was curled around her throat. The creature had no eyes nor any visible facial features.

"_Yes, we call them Seekers, and this is no any Seeker; it's a Seeker which hold a Mother."_ She explained sorrow in her voice. So this girl, whoever she was, was going to be... killed when that embryo inside her was ready. He gulped. Of course Sheeta was happy, as there was other like her, but she was also sad because this young girl was going to be dead in a day or two. They stared at the girl for some time.

"Is there anything we can do?" He asked. She looked at him, and if she had eyes, he could swear she would be crying. From happiness or sorrow, he didn't know.

"_We should take her away from here. We can explain things to the Mother as she emerges. But, I think the girl is lost." _She said as she carefully lifted the girl from the ground. He couldn't see the girls face, but he believed her to be about 11 years old, and she had dark, almost black hair. Her skin was very pale, like she hadn't been in sunlight for a long time. She seemed to be totally lost, she didn't belong here. She wore a long white dress, almost like a lab coat.

"What if we take it out before it can kill her? We could surgically remove the chestburster, and she could survive." He suggested. She carried her gently as they walked backwards. They couldn't just leave her there, die alone- No, she wasn't going to die! He had seen so many innocent children die in war, he couldn't stand to see another one die.

"_It could work, but who would do that? Not a single human would volunteer to help a xenomorph." She replied and turned her gaze towards the little girl. Sheeta didn't want to see an innocent human die, even if it was for a Mother. She didn't loathe humans, like many others of her kind, mainly because of Nick. Still, she felt an urge to hide her so the Mother inside her could come without problems. She shook those thoughts out._

"I know! Jon! He's a medic, or was, and he could remove the embryo when the time comes!" _Nick said hopefully. She didn't say anything. She felt how much Jon loathed her, but didn't show it, not in front of her nor him. He wouldn't help, even if they forced him to. She looked at the Seeker; its job was done, the seed was planted. Even now she felt the growing Mother's mind grow with her, and by the size of her mind, this Seeker had found her some hours ago. She would live day or two, three max. She wouldn't usually care of this human, but it seemed that being with Nick had made her more accepting towards humans. Not that she yet trusted them; she just didn't think them as cattle anymore._

_They reached the path in half an hour, and began their way towards home. It was past midday, and it was surprisingly cool for the sun hang high above them. She carried the limp body gently; she thought herself mad, because somehow, she felt a motherly feelings towards this girl. She shouldn't be able to do so, as she wasn't a Mother. Warriors were only able to feel friendship and love, not motherly love. They didn't talk much during the walk._

He was deep in his mind, thinking what had happened. For her, it wasn't such a shock, it was how they reproduced. For Nick, though, he was out of words. When he had seen the facehugger, or Seeker, he had almost fainted but didn't show it. That girl, whoever she was, had resembled too much something that he had seen during the Energy war. He had long ago found a girl which had been impaled by a steel rod, and was slowly dying. She had been inside a building, which had been bombed as the enemy thought it was their secret base. He had found her after the bombing, and seen immediately that she was going to die. She looked so similar to the girl they just found. She had been too weak to say anything, but he had been able to read from her lips: "Mum." She had repeated it until she let out all of the air in her lungs, and moved no more. She had barely noticed him, even when he had tried to get her out. She had known, somehow, that she was going to die. He also found out after the war that she had had a mother, but she had died just days after her death, bu enemy gunfire. That had been the point he had left the army.

**_-Stop remembering it, this doesn't help her at all. You need to think! Actually do something and not just sink in your nightmares.-_**

_-What do you know? You weren't there.-_

**_-I wasn't, and I was. I didn't exist then, true, but I have all the memories, feelings and such what you have. I'm a copy of you. I know, literally, what it felt like.-_**

He didn't say anything. He was right. He had to concentrate to the problem in hands. That little girl was going to die if they didn't do anything. He sighed and looked up. There was clouds forming, and most of the were dark. It would rain this night. They walked in silence until they reached the colony. They said nothing as Nick ran to the house and opened the window. Sheeta climbed in careful to not drop the child.

"Why such a hurry? and what did take so long?" Jon asked but fell silent when he noticed the girl. Sheeta lowered her gently on the bed before leaving the room. Nick and Jon followed, Jon still looking at the girl.

"Who is that, and why is that facehugger on her face? Did Sheeta do it?" He asked them. She shook her head.

"No, we found her like that. She was lying in the forest that Seeker on her. And we have a question for you." He said.

"What?" He asked puzzled.

"How much do you trust her? How much do you trust Sheeta?" Nick asked. Jon stiffened a bit but remained calm. He swallowed before answering.

"She's a xenomorph. She'll never have my full trust, but I know she won't harm us." He said looking at her. She didn't let her emotions be seen.

"We have found out that it's because she has lived with us so long. We don't want to see that little girl die, but we don't want to anyone see her. That's why we both agreed to ask you remove the xenomorph inside her when it's ready." He said and waited for his reaction. He seemed first surprised.

"I'll do it. I know how to perform a surgery, but I need to knw, what have you planned to do with that xenomorph after we do it?" He asked. Nick and Sheeta looked at each other before answering.

"First at all, we thought that she could live with us first, so she would get accustomed with humans. Other thing you should know, is that the xenomorph inside her... is a Queen." He said. Jon's eyes grew wide.

"You want me to let that Queen live, right? But that Queen is going to produce eggs, which hatch and infect humans! I can't let that happen! I'll do the surgery, but only because of the girl. If you are going to let that thing live, I'm forced to inform about it to the colony. They have to know." He said and crossed his hands. He had a point; if the Queen began producing eggs, humans would be in danger.

"What about if we, I and Sheeta, teach it so that it wouldn't harm colonists in any way?" Was it possible though? He knew that Queens were able to communicate with Seekers, as Sheeta had a memory of her Mother talking to a Seeker when she was still alive. But to order them, every single one, to not attack humans?

"I don't care what you do with it, as long as it doesn't harm these humans in any way." He said and left the room. The discussion had ended.

"_I can feel her growing, Nick. It may be just a mere day before she wants to leave the girl." _They had only a day to ready themselves. He looked at the clock. It was 3 Pm. Still, he was tired. Maybe because he had been shocked of their discovery.

"I think I would like to go take a nap." He said and began his way upstairs. _Oh right. _The girls was there. He went back to the living room.

"She is upstairs, so I have to sleep here, I think." She stood up from the sofa and then sat on the smaller one. He lied on the pair sofa and tried to gt some sleep.

"If I didn't have this annoying... thing, we could sleep here together." He said. She nodded and said nothing.

_"You know, we Warriors are capable of transforming to Mothers if we want, but that requires a male. Of course, you don't count, but this transformation of yours gave me some hope for a moment. Now that we found her, I don't need to change into a Mother. When we didn't yet know about her, my instincts wanted to me to transform. Now they're ceased. In one way, finding her was a good thing and in another, bad."_ He hadn't known that. He shrugged and didn't answer, mainly because talking had made him sleepy again. He closed his eyes and drifted asleep. Eve in the middle of his foggy mind, he was able to hear her say:

"_Sleep well, I'll be looking for you."_

_**Author's Notes:** _A shorter chapter this time. Also important: I've started a new story, called "Nest Life", check it out! Had some problems writing this, hopefully it doesn't last. And a final note: this idea was given to me by an anonymous person, if someone is thinking about that. Also, I really have to ask: do you want to see more main story line plot or do you want more side-plots? Review._  
><em>

_Hergotzer_


	11. Chapter 11

**Waiting**

He had the best dream in a long time. He just can't remember what happened in it, but he felt that it was the best dream of his lifetime. He woke up smiling. He smiled until the world's problems came to him. The girl. And Sheeta. And Jon. And everything else. He sighed. He rolled and was greeted with Sheeta's sleeping form. He had no idea how and why his mind had chose to do so, but he did love her. Everything about her, exactly. Her caring nature (Which was opposite what one did expect from a xenomorph.), her clever comebacks, her look, her... everything. It was a shame that he wasn't allowed to touch her yet, though.

He stood up slowly careful to not wake her. She stirred a bit but didn't wake. He climbed upstairs. He had to see that little girl again. He opened the door slowly. Ir was dark in the room, but he had been given night-vision, so it was no problem. And what he saw was at the same time terrifying and joyful: the Seeker had gone off. It had crawled off and was now curled dead next to her. It was terrifying because it reminded him what had happened to her. He moved next to her. First time he was able to see her face now; it was strangely pointy, like it belonged to someone older, and she had small pointy nose and chin. She seemed so peaceful there. He sighed. They had to wait her wake up so they could explain her. He hoped she would be strong.

Jon woke up next, and wasn't happy. He told him that he couldn't get sleep almost at all during the night because he was worrying so much for the kid. When he noticed that Sheeta was still sleeping, he stopped shouting. She had to be in a deep sleep to not wake up to that noise. They ate breakfast and discussed about the kid. What would they do with her when they had removed the Queen, where she was from (Neither of them had seen her before and it was a small colony, so...) and how to explain the situation. The last question was the hardest. They had to tell her what had happened, but how? Maybe they should just try to tell her as little from the Queen as possible and just say she needed a surgery.

That was when Sheeta woke up. She had thought he Nick was still sleeping and was so surprised them both talking and eating.

"Good morning Sheeta." Jon said to her as she walked to the kitchen. She nodded and then looked at Nick.

"_How is she?" _she asked and sent him a mental image of the girl. He sent his own how he had seen her in the bedroom.

"_It has gone off? But she may woke up in any moment!" _He almost spilled his coffee from her horrified voice.

"Yeah, isn't that a good thing?" he asked her mentally._  
><em>

"_Someone has to be close to her when she wakes up. I know that she's going to trust the most the one she sees first. I know, I've been there." _Oh. Well that explained that.

"Sorry Jon, but she says I should be up there with the girl, ready when she wakes up." He nodded and continued to eat his breakfast. Nick finished his coffee and stood up.

"Just don't tell her yet. Let her first build her trust. She has to think us as friends." Jon said to him before he left the kitchen. He nodded and continued to the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>She was worried. What if the girl didn't want to let the Queen live? She would understand her, but only because she knew what Queen would mean; eggs. And that would mean a lot of Seekers which would try to attack humans. She walked to the living room and took the device Nick had called "remote". She pressed some buttons and the black screen lit up. After few seconds there appeared some kind of sci-fi movie. She didn't actually like them much. Humans liked to think so much to the future. Stupid. Things happen if happen, predicting them didn't help at all. If she could, she would had sighed. Not that she was incapable of thinking about future. But she usually chose not to. She switched the channels looking for something interesting. She liked documents, there was always new things to be learned from them. <em>

_She found a documentation of some kind of mammals. They lived underwater, and had gone extinct long time ago. Sad, as they looked so cute. They had long slender body, with a grey color. And a long snout. They used some kind of flaps to move around underwater. In half way, the program began to tell about the animal's family bonding. She became interested. Those creatures, which name sounded something like a "doll-fin", made an eternal bond with a mate of their choice. It didn't mean that neither of them were allowed to mate with others, it only meant that those two which had bonded, were only allowed to have child together, with no one else. Wonder what their bond can be; a xenomorph and a human? She shrugged. They could talk about it later._

"What are you watching?" _Jon asked. She jumped from surprise and looked behind her. He had somehow been able to sneak close. Had she been thinking so much that she hadn't noticed? She grabbed the tablet and wrote:_

_"A document about "doll-fins". I like documents. They went extinct years ago, or so they tell in this. They also had a strong bond between mates. What do you think our bod will be like? I mean mine and Nick's." He stared at the screen for a moment.__  
><em>

_"_You really love him, don't you? It's just still hard to believe. I've seen you kind slaughter my friends, and now I should be friend to one? You can guess that it's hard." _She nodded and wrote again._

_"The reason for that my kind kills your friends is that they have usually threatened us. And of course, we need hosts. But believe me, we don't like the way we born, not at all. But it has to be done, so we can live. I had to go through an inner fight so I wouldn't kill him. Now, what do you think? How's our bond going to be?" He read the text and then looked up. He was thinking hard, that was sure. This Jon... he was a little older than Nick, she could smell it. He was also a lot wiser, that's something she had seen from his eyes._

"If something's sure then it's that some day, you have to tell about this to others. It can't be kept a secret, someone is going to find out sooner or later. And then of course, you are different species, so a real family won't happen. But if you love each other, then you can keep together. Not that I can change anything anymore."

_"You got two things wrong there. First at all, it is possible to keep our relationship secret, and also we can, indeed, have a real family. Both of them explained with one thing." _

"And what's that?" _His face seemed to have lost all of its color._

_"I think you know exactly what I'm meaning. I may not understand all that science stuff behind it, but I do understand that there's a way for him to change, to become like me." He shook his head and looked at him angrily._

_"_He is not going to do it! We have no idea if it even works, he may become just some kind of a monster. And do you really think he is going to go that far?"

_"Maybe not yet, but later. There is some risks, nut the price is much higher. You don't know it don't you? We, "xenomorphs", live practically forever. We don't age, ever, but we do grow. But he will age and wither away. I think neither of us wants to see the day when one of us drops dead and leaves another behind. With him being "immortal", like me, no illness nor age can separate us. Only a killing wound." He looked at her amazement in his eyes._

"You can't die? To anything except injuries?"

_"I forgot starving. But yes, we can't "die"."_

"Why did you use quote marks there?"

"_Well, no one really dies as long as there's at least something left of him or her; memories, parts, organs... and destroying it all is impossible." He nodded and then looked away. She directer her thought to Nick._

_"How is she?" she asked him telepathically._

"Still asleep, but she's breathing peacefully, so I guess there's nothing to be worried about. Would you want to come here too?"

_"No. I think the last thing she would like to see when she wakes up is me creeping over her." She felt him chuckle in the other end._

_"_I guess you're right. What was that talk about our bond?" _She was taken aback. Not that it was bad thing he knew, but how?_

_"_I never really left your mind, didn't you notice? Have you already got accustomed to my mind so that you don't notice it?" _She thought about it. Yes, he never had left. She really hadn't even noticed._

_"I just thought... we can't have a family like this, like, us being too different. So I hoped that maybe some day... Not in the very near future, but some day... We could take this your... change to the end." She was waiting for an outburst, but it never happened._

_"_I thought that too, actually. But first I have to get things straight, like this girl. And then there's of course the slight change of it failing." _She cooed sadly. Even if she didn't want to think of the future, she did wait for all this to end and him to choose._

"Sheeta! I think she's waking!"

* * *

><p>She had opened her eyes and now looked frantically around, looking for something. When she noticed Nick, her eyes transfixed to his. She had grey-blue eyes, looking cold but having that childish gleam in them. She shushed to him.<p>

"Don't say a word. It may be here." she whispered. He smiled.

"I bet there's nothing that wants to hurt you inside this house, little girl. What's your name?" She relaxed a little, but seemed still alarmed.

"Janette. But you can call me Jane. Who are you? And where am I?" He didn't want to tell her immediately the truth.

"I'm Nick. We found you in the forest unconscious. You seemed to have had a hit to the head. We brought you here. Why were you in there in the first place?" She looked down and sobbed.

"My dad told me to run away. Dad worked in some kind of laboratory, but yesterday, something went wrong. I was reading when first, all the lights went off, and then there became this horrible noise. I was scared and hid under the bed. Dad found me, took me out and told me to run. He said he would come after he had done something. I know that my dad wants to protect me, and so I ran. when it was night, I heard some hissing and moving around me. I began running again. Then something hit my face, and- nothing." A laboratory? He hadn't heard about any other humans on this planet except the colony. He bet she had heard the Seeker coming for her, and began to run. But it had caught her anyways.

"This laboratory... Do you know what it was for?" She looked up like thinking back. After a moment of thinking she answered.

"I don't know why it was there, but I saw everywhere letters W-Y. Does that mean something?" She had a clear, beautiful voice, but it sounded a bit too old for her. And yes. It did mean everything. W-Y, Weyland-Yutani. The megacompany which got almost independent rank after the war. It was widely known for its research in genetics, robotics and weapons. But only few people, mostly from army, knew that it had a darker side too. It used human test subjects and used cruel ways to get what it wanted.

"No." he lied. "Well, you are safe now. Care to tell me more of your story? I like stories." She nodded and began talking.

"I lived on Earth for a long time, 8 years if I remember right. Dad got a job in that laboratory and we left Earth. I miss home. We slept through the flight, and then we moved inside the lab. There was many bad people there, but also some good ones. I was bored there and explored the laboratory many times. Once I saw this big black thing, it had no eyes nor nose, and it had a long tail. It seemed interested of me. I wanted to touch it, but dad found me and told me that it was dangerous. It didn't seem like dangerous, but if he said so, then I guess he was right. Nothing much happened for two years, dad worked all day, and I read books, played and explored everything. Then the alarm came and you know from that on what happened." He was glad he had hid that dead Seeker out before she had woke up.

"Thank you. I promise we will find your dad, okay? Now rest a bit, I think even if you just slept for hours you still are tired." She was going to say something but he cut her off.

"I promise everything's going to be fine. Just sleep, you need it." He backed off slowly looking at Jane all the time. Just when he was going to close the door, she said:

"Could you leave the door open?" He smiled. Every single kid has in some point said that. He nodded and left.

"Well? Who was she? And why she was in there?" Jon asked as he walked down the stairs. Sheeta had followed the situation through their link, and already knew everything.

"She's a daughter of a scientist who worked in a W-Y lab somewhere hidden inside the forest. There happened something, probably an outbreak, and her dad told her to run away. In some point she was attacked by the Seeker. Rest of it we know. I told her she had just hit her head, and I think we should try to tell her the truth _slowly._"

"And how do you intend to do that, exactly?" Jon asked suspiciously.

"I don't know, but telling her it now would result in a shock. We should try to get her understand that it is a good thing, not a bad thing."

"That's the most unbelievable thing I've ever heard! How is this a good thing, with that... thing living and growing inside her?"

"I-" he said but was cut off by a clear girl voice.

"What is inside me?" Jon and Nick looked at the stairs. Sheeta had been hidden and Jane hadn't noticed her. She quickly jumped and hid to the ceiling.

"Now, I have to explain some things to you, okay? Please, listen before you ask. This is Jon, my... second best friend." Jon glared at him angry. He passed it. "I didn't tell you the truth. You weren't hit to the face. Something attacked you. And it did something. You remember that big, eyeless black creature don't you?" She nodded. "That creature what attacked you, put a small version of those black creatures inside you. And it's growing. One day it'l choose to come out, and that will hurt a lot, if we don't help you." She stared at them like staring at mad men.

"Do you mean I'm like... pregnant?" He couldn't let a smile creep on his face.

"No, no no, it's not your child or anything. That small creature is just using you as a defense and a way to get food. We want to help you, okay? We don't want you to feel pain. So we will take that creature out of you before it chooses to come itself." She stared at them puzzled.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"No, we would put you asleep during the removal."

"Why can't you take it off now?" He looked down. Now it would get complicated.

"Because if we did, that little creature would die, and we don't want that either."

"Why don't you want to kill it? Dad said they are dangerous, so why do you want to let it live?" He had to admit she acted a lot more adult-like what she looked like. Probably because of the live in the laboratories.

"Because they aren't really dangerous. Your dad thought them like that because they had always attacked them, and the creatures had just defended themselves."

"_Tell her about me, that'll set things right." _Sheeta said to him. He took a deep breath.

"How I know this? Because one of them has explained it to me herself." Jane looked at him puzzled. When Sheeta lowered herself from the ceiling she jumped and yelled from surprise.

"Don't worry, she's a friend. She's not going to hurt you." Jane studied her with a professional look. Then, Sheeta took a step forwards. Jane didn't move but was visibly shaking. Slowly Sheeta walked to her, and when next to her, she began playing with her hair.

"Stop it, it tickles! She cried and giggled. Sheeta smiled and just continued to stroke her hair. Jane began squirming from her hold, and when succeeded, she suddenly hugged Sheeta.

"_This went better than with Jon." _she said amused and hugged the little girl back. He smiled at the scene.

"See? No one's born fearing them." he said to Jon, who was staring at them mouth hanging open. They both stood there for a minute or two, until the little girl and backed off and smiled widely.

"I like you. You're cuddly." she said and smiled even wider. She purred and cooed happily.

_"I like her too. Shame I can't say it myself."_

Sheeta says that she likes you too." Jane tilted her head questioningly.

"How can you tell what she thinks? I didn't hear her say anything." Nick smiled.

"I and she are able to speak to each other telepathically. It's something I may explain later." She was going to ask something but he cut off.

"No, you aren't able to speak to her like that, and I hope you'll never have to go through the process of getting the ability." She nodded and then fell silent for a moment.

"You still haven't told me the whole truth. About that thing inside me. I was with lying people a long time. I know when they don't tell everything." He frowned.

"Yes, you guessed right. The creature inside you isn't just any of her kind; it's a Queen."

"What is a Queen?" she asked curious.

"Her kind can't breed, except the Queen. The Queen is a mother of some sort, the one without their families wouldn't exist. As far as we know there is no more Queens, and so the one inside you is very important. Without her Sheeta's species may die from this planet."

"I don't want that! I like her, and if she's the last one, she has to be very lonely. But does that mean that if the Queen lives, then there's going to be more like her?" Nick nodded.

"Then I want the Queen to live! I don't want Sheeta to be lonely." She almost cried. "But I'm scared. I'm scared of how you are going to do it..." Who wouldn't be scared? HE still remembered the day he had broke his leg, and it had to be fixed. He had been afraid for his life!

"We will put you asleep, and you don't feel a thing, okay? You don't need to think about it, think more what it means. In one way you are going to be the Queens best friend; you are saving her life." Jane smiled a bit but kept silent. Suddenly Jon walked towards her.

"Hey. My name is Jon. I'm his friend. I know how this all feel like, but think about it; you like Sheeta, what are you going to like the Queen? your bond is going to be super deep." She looked at him to the eyes and smiled.

"She's going to be my friend too?" Jon nodded.

"Thank you. I never had real friends. They all thought I was a weirdo."

"Weirdo? In what way?" Nick asked. There was something off her, but what?

"Dad told me that mum had been a mind reader. When we moved the first time, we noticed that I had the same ability, only much weaker. I weren't able to read minds, but I kinda sensed the. I was a lot with dad's colleagues, and I think that was why I became a lot more... grown up from my mind. I understood parent's stuff more easily. And that's what made them hate me." Sheeta cooed sadly and tapped her shoulder. She smiled.

"Here you don't need to think about that. After all... this, I think your story is even usual when compared to ours." There was and awkward silence between them for a long time until Jon noted:

"It's already mid-day. Time to eat something." They all ate what they wanted: Nick his favorite soup, Jon just some salad (He wasn't hungry), Sheeta some pork and Jane some spicy pasta (She seemed to like spicy food.). When they had finished Jon, Sheeta and Nick shared their story to Jane (The left the more mature parts out, of course. Even if she was a bit older in mind, it would had been problematic.). She asked many questions, which they were happy to answer to.

"Sheeta drew something on that paper, didn't she? Well, what was on it?" she asked then. Nick remembered that he had actually never found out.

"Yeah. What was in it?" he asked her in his mind.

"_Things. Private things, things that don't belong to you. The end." _She didn't feel like she was angry, more like... blushing? He knew they weren't able to do that, their blood wasn't red, but had she been able to, she had done that right now.

"I think she doesn't want to tell us." He told them. Jon seemed disappointed, but Jane just smiled knowingly. Nick felt how Sheeta noticed this too and blocked her mind. After some time he saw Sheeta give Jane a paper, and she read it. She looked at her and nodded.

"What was that?" he asked her as Jane had nodded.

"_Girls' stuff." _she answered plainly. He shrugged and then returned to the conversation.

Nick saw clock being already three Pm, when they seemed to arrive to the more awkward areas of the discussion.

"What about you? Nick and Sheeta? If you really are in love, then what about all... that? She made very understandable sign at the last word. This time both he and Sheeta "blushed". Neither of them had yet forgot their night, and because they shared their minds, both of them could feel it when one of them thought back to that... eventful night.

"You are a kid, it's not your business." Nick said and tried to hide the red on his face. Janes eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open.

"No way. You really have done that?" she asked not believing her own words. Nick shook his head furiously but Sheeta just slowly nodded.

"Sheeta! You know that I don't want to talk bout this topic, and you go and even make her."

_"But I enjoy seeing you awkward and blushing, it's so cute." _To this he just blushed more.

"No, don't tell me more, please. Oh no, now I have the picture forever in my mind!" She cried in shock. But she didn't seem to be in great shock, just in a slight one.

"Welcome to the club, Jane." Jon hollered from the couch. She didn't smile.

"Okay, I didn't plan to tell this to you, but yes, it has happened once. We have mated, yes." She fell silent and just stared to a wall.

"Let's leave her alone with her thoughts for a moment, shall we?" Jon asked and went upstairs.

"_I think she really is still a girl: she understands the meaning of mating, but not why it is such a taboo subject. She is right now sorting it all out; the laboratory, her father, the Queen, us... there's a lot to understand there." _He nodded and they both left the room, leaving Jane alone.

_She wasn't worried of her. Just let her be a minute or two, and everything was going to be fine. She smiled to a sudden memory of her and Nick's most intimate night so far. So far. She did have some ideas to try out. She had never understood the mating of humans; They looped around and tried to lengthen the moment forever. And why was it such a big thing that it was forbidden to talk about it? She thought it was just one of the natural instincts. Humans tried to suffocate all those instincts as well as possible. But then there was Nick. Unlike all others of her kind, he hadn't killed her. No, he had fallen in love with her. It was almost like from one of those "Fairy tales". Except that neither of them had first understood their feelings._

_"Well, what now? We have to spend our time somehow." she asked. Nick shrugged and looked at her._

_"_I don't know. I think right now we all have something to think about, so should we just sit and wait? I don't feel like doing much right now." _After a moment of thinking, she nodded. They walked to the bedroom and sat on the bed, far enough to not touch each other. They sat there, their minds shut for some time._

"What do you think future holds for us, Sheeta?" _Nick finally asked._

_"I have no idea. This situation is just so... weird that nothing would surprise me anymore." He nodded and they returned to their thoughts._

"Ok, you may come down!" _came the clear voice of Jane downstairs. She stood up. She didn't know why, but she felt something to that girl. What, she was not sure. She went to the downstairs as quickly as possible. She just wanted to see her, see she was fine. She let out a mental sigh as she saw Jane sitting on a couch waiting for them. She looked behind her; Jon and Nick were coming to the living room too._

_"_I still don't understand the majority of your story, but that's not important right now. I want to know more about the way you are going to get this Queen out of me. When does it start? How do you do it? How dangerous is it?" _she said and looked at them._

_"Considering The Seeker came off this morning, the Queen may want to come out somewhere tomorrow." __she said to Nick, who repeated her words._

I... umm... We are- I am going to perform a surgery to you. When we notice the signs of the Queens readiness, we put you asleep with some anesthetics. Then I'll... make a small hole to your stomach and pull the Queen out. But none of us wanted to tel you this, so you didn't start to think of all the possible ways this could fail. The lesser you knew, the better." _She looked at Nick with scared eyes._

"What about... the dangers?" _she asked him with a voice so weak she barely heard it._

"I promise, you will be fine. And when I make promises, I keep them."_ he said and smiled. She smiled too and nodded. They stood there for a moment, Jane still sitting. Then Sheeta walked towards her and sat next to her on the couch. She curled around her protectively and purred. She seemingly relaxed and sighed._

_"_Thank you, Sheeta._" she said before falling asleep. There had happened a lot this day, too much for her young brains. Jon left back to his room and Nick sat to the couch in front of her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back._

_"_Is she sleeping?_" he asked her. She gave positive and looked back at her. She was hugging her hind legs, keeping her immobile. But she didn't want to leave her anyways. She wanted to protect this helpless small girl. Which was weird, as she should only care to protect her mate and/or Queen. Maybe it was the Queen inside her which was affecting her?_

I'll get something to eat for us, it's coming night time." _he finally said ans went to the kitchen. Her mind was empty. Blank. She had no other thoughts, just one;_

**_Protect her._ **_It felt like a primitive need, like the need to breed. It was the most boring minutes of her life; just lie there curled around Jane. Wonder what her former nest companions would think of her situation; in love with a human male, protecting a human child. She laughed quickly. Fate, or whatever, really did liked to__play with them, didn't it?_

_Finally Nick came back holding a plate of his meal and her on another hand._

_"Thank you. It became boring here." She said as he gave her the plate with the steak on it. She finished the dinner so the she didn't wake Jane. When they were finished, Sheeta carefully unwrapped herself from Jane and sat next to Nick._

"I'm tired. I don't know why, but I'm already tired, Sheeta." _he said to her. She didn't feel that tired yet, but after all, she was a xenomorph. _

_"Should we go sleeping?" she asked. He nodded._

_"What about her?" she asked and pointed at sleeping Jane._

_"_Should we take her with us? She seems to feel safe around you." _he suggested. She did want to sleep with Nick, but she didn't want to leave her alone neither._

_"Okay, but she will sleep between us." she said. He nodded and asked:_

_"_I'll take it, but why?"

_"So she will feel safer. And so we don't bump at each other while we sleep." _

_It was surprisingly hard to carry her upstairs. Sheeta had to be careful to not hit her anywhere and wake her, and she and to go slow, running would just wake her in no time. Finally they arrived to the bedroom. She lowered her to the middle of the bed and then curled next to her right side and Nick lied to her left. It took some time, but finally she felt her tiredness winning. Just before she fell asleep, she felt Nick say:_

"I wait for the day when we can sleep properly together again."

_**Author's notes:** _Woohoo! A new chapter! NO, THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED! I repeat, NO ABANDONING! Ok, now that's out of the way, to the apologies. I'm not going to lie to you but tell you the truth: I, shamefully, got a bit too carried away with Nest Life (My new story) and, well, didn't care to write this. Now it has ceased enough so that I actually want to continue. Yeah, I'm back.

P.S. Deep In Minds has 40 reviews, 48 followers and 30 favorites at the moment I'm writing this. Phew! I've seen a lot of stories with just mere couple of reviews which are older than this story. What the..? Am I just good, or is it that your norms are lower than usual?

_**Review**_

_Hergotzer_


End file.
